Don't Let Me Fall
by heartsexplode
Summary: Kurtbastian at Hogwarts. Kurt is muggleborn and a Gryffindor which is enough reasons for Sebastian (a pureblood Slytherin) to hate him but they end up falling for each other, centred around the fact that Kurt has to be tutored by Seb. (side Samcedes and Finchel)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Blaine never realised he liked Kurt so Kurt is in his last year and has only been kissed by Karofsky and that's it. Kurt still likes Blaine though. Burt hasn't had his heart attack yet and he and Carole aren't married yet either.

* * *

Kurt turned to stare up at the castle he had come to know and love. He remembered with easy clarity his first view of the place; in his tiny rowing boat in middle of the great black lake. The great castle, with its many towers and turrets, had seemed so imposing and mysterious. Coming from an all muggle family Kurt had had no clue what to expect and fear had been his overriding emotion.

'It's strange,' Kurt muttered, breaking the comfortable silence in the carriage. 'That this is going to be our last year here.' He sighed and grimaced at his friends.

'It's not for me,' his best friend replied smugly, yawing widely and sinking lower in his seat.

'You are so lucky, Blaine Anderson,' Kurt elbowed him playfully whilst giving him a glare.

'Yes, honestly you are. Sixth year is the best year. I mean you've done your OWLs, you are still a prefect, not that I'm upset to be head girl and not a prefect but you know, and the exams at the end of your year aren't serious. Kurt and I have to take our NEWTs in June. There will be hardly any – '

'Rachel.' Kurt growled, staring at the other occupant of the carriage. 'It's the first day back, we aren't even inside yet. We do not need to be talking about work.' He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to challenge him but she just turned away with a soft 'hmmph' of annoyance and flicked her long dark hair out of her face.

Blaine winked at Kurt, running a hand through his mop of curls before saying 'I think we are here actually.'

They jumped down, greeted a few friends who had been in later carriages and walked through the double doors to the entrance hall, exclaiming how glad they were to be back. Kurt glanced up as they walked across the large entrance hall, looking for Peeves. Peeves was often waiting with large water balloons, which Kurt believed he did personally to destroy his perfectly coifed hair. However Peeves did not seem to be lurking in the hall so they hurried quickly past the large hourglasses, which recorded the house-points, to the other side of the hall.

Upon entering the great hall they were welcomed with a call of, 'hey, gay face,' from Sebastian Smythe who was seated comfortably at the Slytherin table. Kurt stoically ignored this slight on his well-kept appearance and carried on walking. They said a quick goodbye to Rachel and her friends at the Ravenclaw table before heading straight for the Gryffindor table.

'I swear,' Blaine started as he slid into the seat opposite Kurt, 'if that meerkat,' he spat the word out angrily, glaring across the hall to where Sebastian was telling, what appeared to be, a highly amusing story, judging from the reaction of his friends. 'Makes one more jibe against you, I'm going to…' he started making wild jesters with his hands that made Kurt laugh.

If Kurt was honest with himself he would have admitted that his breath caught as he watched Blaine claim to defend him. When they had been introduced, a couple of years ago, Kurt was pretty sure he had experienced his first proper crush. He had realised that his feelings for Finn had been nothing compared to what he had felt for Blaine. These feelings had only increased as Kurt got to know him; however Kurt had never acted because he had believed Blaine liked girls. Even when Blaine had admitted his sexuality to his friends, Kurt had refrained from doing something because he hadn't wanted to ruin their friendship. For now, Kurt had to be content with just being his best friend, which was getting increasingly difficult.

'Don't worry about it. Just make sure you knock him off his broom in the first Quidditch match.'

'Oh, come on,' Blaine said smoothly, 'when haven't I beaten that slimy Slytherin? Quidditch is obviously not his sport.'

Kurt giggled lightly and turned his head at the sound of approaching feet.

'Already talking about Quidditch?' It was Sam. He sat next to Kurt an impressed expression on his face. 'I'm pleased Kurt, you really need to take a greater interest in it.' Kurt rolled his eyes as Sam turned eagerly to Blaine, 'did you see the Tornadoes match against the Wimbourne Wasps?'

Kurt started drumming his fingers in a very annoyed fashion as the talk started to bore him. He looked down the table to see Mercedes approaching the table, looking for somewhere to sit. He waved eagerly to her and she smiled and started walking towards them. When she heard the two boys talking about Quidditch, she winced sympathetically at Kurt and sat down next to Blaine.

'Do they ever stop talking about Quidditch?' she asked staring in utter wonder at the two younger boys.

Kurt laughed and shook his head, 'So, how was your summer?' The question was barely out of his mouth when the double doors at the back of the hall burst open and the whole room fell quiet and turned to face the procession of first years that were walking through the middle of the tables.

Every eye watched as Professor McGonagall placed a small wooden stall and an old battered hat in front of the first years. A slit opened near the brim of the hat and the old sorting hat began to sing. Kurt glanced at the first years, one girl stood out to him because she was the only one who did not seem afraid. She was gazing off in the opposite direction from the hat, a rather bored expression on her face. Her sandy, blonde hair pulled back into a long plait and sharp profile looked vaguely familiar to Kurt but he was unable to place it.

All the other first years were staring around with wide eyes, looking nothing short of petrified; Kurt remembered that feeling all too well.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian lean forward to one of Slytherin friends and whisper something to them. Kurt was really annoyed; the sorting hat was an important tradition at Hogwarts and it was rude of Smythe to be talking through it. As Kurt sent him a bitch glare he noticed Smythe wink at someone in the first year line. Frowning, Kurt turned to see who was returning Sebastian's wink.

Kurt wasn't surprised when he realised it was the cocky sandy-blond girl, her uninterested expression had been replaced with a sneer-like grin, which was very similar to Sebastian's usual grin. They were so similar Kurt assumed they must be siblings but the idea of Sebastian having a little sister was quite shocking to Kurt.

He blinked and shook his head slightly before letting his eyes drift over to the teachers table. Dumbledore was seated in the middle, looking pleasantly over the top of his half-moon glasses as if he had never been happier than at this precise moment. Dumbledore was one of the reasons that Kurt had fallen in love with Hogwarts.

Noticing Dumbledore whilst Kurt had been waiting to be sorted had soothed his nerves. It was something about the aura of Dumbledore; he seemed to radiate calmness and always made him feel better. The hat came to the end of its song and the hall erupted into applause whilst the hat bowed to each of the four house tables. Professor McGonagall then picked up the long roll of parchment and started reading the names off it.

'Arnold, Malcolm…' The first new student stumbled up to the stool and placed the hat, which was too large, on his head. This process was repeated by the many other first years that followed him. As the line slowly got shorter Kurt started to doze off. He stared around the room, coming around only to cheer on the new Gryffindor's.

'Samson, Grace…'

'Gryffindor' the sorting hat cried after quite a long deliberation. Kurt blinked and then started clapping along with his friends. He peered down the table to where Grace Samson was having her hand shaken by another Gryffindor prefect. She was smiling happily as if she was overjoyed to be in Gryffindor.

'Smythe Jacqueline…' Kurt pulled back so he had a clear view of the stool. The blonde girl he had seen earlier was walking – well strutting – up to the stool. She was so confident, looking as though she owned the place. Sebastian gave a loud cheer but was silenced by Professor McGonagall's disapproving glare.

'You can just call me Jack.' The girl's voice rang out clear and loud in the silent hall. Kurt watched as Professor McGonagall's lips thinned and eyebrows rose as they always did when she was annoyed, however she said nothing. Kurt turned back to his friends all of him where staring at each other with looks of incredulity on their faces, suggesting that they too had been unaware that Sebastian Smythe had had a sister.

The hat barely took a second after being placed on her head, before shouting out, 'Slytherin.' The girl looked like that was exactly what she had expected and walked over to the Slytherin table where her brother was grinning at her.

After that it didn't take long till the sorting was over and the feast had appeared. Watching in mild distaste as Sam tucked into a big chicken wing, Kurt himself, reached for a salad.

'So, Sebastian Smythe has a little sister.' Blaine whistled through his teeth, trying to peer through Sam and Kurt's heads to see the Slytherins.

'I always assumed he was an only child.' Kurt said, shaking his head slightly.

'she could just be his cousin,' Mercedes countered, 'cousins can have the same name.'

'but they looked too similar for cousins.' Blaine raised an eyebrow at Mercedes, who just shrugged.

'I was just saying.'

'well, she was a cheeky little squirt whatever the relation.' Sam said before continuing with his meal.

Their chatter turned to the summer holidays, and then to the upcoming term and then, in Kurt and Mercedes case, fashion and, between Blaine and Sam, Quidditch, again. The plates were magically cleared and replaced by pudding. Everyone was getting sleepy and full. When the small talk had died down Dumbledore stood up and addressed everyone.

After his speech, which simply talked of the forbidden forest, Filches extended banned items list and the Quidditch try-outs, all the students were dismissed to bed. Blaine leapt up from his seat and with the help of the other prefect in Gryffindor began shepherding the first years up to the common room.

It didn't take long for everyone to settle down in the usual school routine. Although work was tougher than ever and the teachers kept going on about how important NEWTs were, Kurt was happy to be back. He loved being in the castle among his friends. He was happy to spend the evenings, sitting by the fire, working steadily through their homework and chatting about immaterial things.

On the first Saturday of term there was enough sunshine for them to take their work outside and sit by the lake. Nothing had really changed since the previous year, although the bullying had gotten less.

Bullies were something Kurt had gotten used to over the time at Hogwarts. They were all from Slytherin. Some bullied him because he was gay, others because he was muggleborn and a Gryffindor, others seemed to simply think he was an easy target. Despite Karofsky kissing him last term and threatening Kurt to make sure he wouldn't tell anyone, he still didn't mind hurling insults and shoving Kurt every which way. Karofsky wasn't the only one who pushed Kurt around there was also Amizio and Scott who seemed to hate him for being muggleborn and gay. Kurt also had to deal with Sebastian's ever cutting remarks. The only difference between Sebastian and Karofsky was that Sebastian usually gave him a chance to retaliate and mock him back.

* * *

**AN: **So, it's not very good and I've never uploaded anything and I'm insanely verbose so it will probably take a long time till they even kiss or whatever, but if you do read it please review (though I don't know why you would read it but yeah!)


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed quickly as it always did at Hogwarts. The leaves fell from the trees and rain started to fall and a bitter wind swept across the place. Despite being early Autumn the temperature was already low and it was predicted to be the coldest winter for nearly fifty years.

As the weather changed Kurt found himself inevitably missing his father. He and Burt had always had such a close bond and it was hard being away for long periods of time. Even though they sent owls to each other (now Burt was used to having owls swopping around the house) almost daily, there were still days when the letters weren't enough and Kurt would find himself longing for his dads company. At these times Kurt would go to the room of requirement and request a music room and simply play the piano or sing.

He knew he wasn't the only person who used the room of requirement as a music room, both Rachel and Blaine would often use it. Rachel hated the lack of music at Hogwarts, her aim was to be a star and although she would love to be on stage she would be content to sing at concerts and have her songs played on the Wizards Wireless Network like her favourite band The Weird Sisters.

Blaine however did not plan to pursue music in the future, in fact he had only got into music by finding Kurt singing one day a few years back. Kurt had been so upset about being away from his father, and the only way Blaine could think to cheer him up was to sing with him. Singing and dancing with Kurt had meant that Blaine had fallen in love with music. He would often come to the music room if Kurt wanted company and sometimes he would come on his own.

Kurt was making his way to the room of requirement for he hadn't had a very good day and he really missed his father. It was late September, a few days before the Quidditch season, and he was humming under his breath as he walked along the seventh floor corridor when he bumped into Sebastian – literally.

'Ow,' Kurt winced, taking a step back so his feet where no longer under the heavy weight of the books.

'look where you are going, Hummel.' Sebastian drawled looking bored as he bent to pick up the books that had fallen on Kurt's feet.

'I was. You were the one who wasn't concentrating.' Kurt knew this wasn't true but he just wanted Sebastian to say sorry for dropping books on his toes.

'oh really, princess?' Sebastian arched an eyebrow at Kurt. 'so you weren't the one humming in that extremely high pitched voice of yours?'

'well at least when I hum or sing, I can do it in tune.' Kurt glared at Sebastian, who was always mocking him for having a high voice. He didn't actually know if Sebastian could sing, he doubted it though.

'If only your voice had broken,' Sebastian sighed dramatically.

'if only I didn't have to hear your voice.' Kurt folded his arms, looking grumpily at Sebastian.

'ooh, gay face, I didn't realise it was your time of the month.' Sebastian held his hands up in mock surrender.

Kurt took a deep breath trying to control his anger. 'shut up Smythe.' He muttered.

'nice insult.' Sebastian's voice rang with sarcasm.

Kurt really couldn't be bothered with Sebastian that day, he took a step forward trying to push Sebastian out of the way.

'what's wrong princess?' Sebastian asked, with no concern in his voice at all. 'running back to Blainey are you?'

Kurt turned to him, pure venom radiating from him. 'Listen here, Sebastian,' Kurt took a step closer. 'don't you ever call me princess again, you hear. Don't mock Blaine either, got it?' Kurt reached into his cloak pocket to draw his wand. He knew that dwelling in the corridors was against the rules but he just so annoyed with Sebastian.

'or you will what?' Sebastian sneered at Kurt, taking note of the wand clutched tightly in Kurt's hand. 'you'll fight me? Really princess? I didn't think you would want to risk ruining your hair or breaking a nail.'

'Furnunculus,' Kurt cried, but his spell was deflected by a silent shield charm. Kurt hadn't even seen Sebastian draw his wand. Amusement was dancing in his green eyes as he stared at Kurt.

'really, Hummel? Surely you know I'm a better dueller that you.'

'shall we see about that?'

'No.' A voice cut across the two enemies as they glared at each other. Their heads turned simultaneously as they turned to face the new comer. Professor McGonagall, was striding down the corridor her wand raised. Kurt flushed red at being caught, but Sebastian just sighed as if he was disappointed not to be able to fight Kurt.

'Smythe, Hummel, twenty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Honestly, duelling is forbidden. Back to your common rooms both of you.' She folded her arms and waited for some kind of reaction but both boys were standing in exactly the same position, glaring at each other. 'to your common rooms, now. Or it will be another 20 points.' Her lips were barely visible as she glared at the pair of them. Eventually they dropped their gaze and walked away in the opposite direction from each other.

* * *

'Where have you been, Seb?' Roger asked as Sebastian entered the common room and headed over to the corner that he and his friends always occupied. Roger was one of the few people Sebastian trusted enough to call a friend. He shared the same pureblood views and was often around for a laugh and company.

'Trying to fight the mudblood but got stopped.'

'What gay face?' Roger grinned. No Slytherin really liked Gryffindors and being muggle born made Kurt Hummel even less popular with the green house. 'How come you got stopped?'

'McGonagall,' Sebastian shook his head bitterly. He had been quite looking forward to having a duel with Kurt. He reached into his bag and drew out his homework, sighing as he realised how much he had.

'You still hung up on that Blaine?' Roger asked, after a moment of silence. His pale face was contorted into something close to curiosity.

'what?' Sebastian's head snapped up. 'Why are you asking that?' He remained embarrassed about the "crush" (and it had been no more than that) he had had on one of the boldest blood traitors there was at the school. Just because Blaine Anderson was a pureblood didn't mean that Sebastian was any more likely to go for him. Blood traitors were nearly as bad as muggleborns.

Also if Sebastian's dad found out about the 10second "fancy" Sebastian had taken on a blood traitor he would be furious. The only reason Sebastian had told Roger is because Roger had seen him checking out Blaine's ass, which was, Sebastian still conceded, pretty sweet.

'just because... well,' Roger shrugged, a hand going, as it always did when he was feeling awkward, to run through his unruly shock of blonde hair. 'I wondered if you were fighting Hummel because you wanted Anderson,' Roger tailed off under Sebastian's gaze. Like most Slytherins, Sebastian could be violent and harsh and his looks could be the same.

'Even I still wanted Anderson, I wouldn't go after him because I do not date Gryffindor's. Principle.' If Sebastian was honest with himself, he didn't really "date" anyone. The idea of having to trust someone was stupid and Sebastian didn't want that. He wasn't adverse to sex and sleeping around but that was as far as it ever went. 'And anyway,' Sebastian continued, 'I wouldn't need to fight Hummel to do so. They aren't together.' Roger's eyebrows rose at that.

'They're not together?' Seb shook his head, grinning at him. He knew how Kurt and Blaine were often perceived as being a couple because Kurt had a major crush on him and they were "best friends" – a phrase that made Sebastian gag. Sebastian had originally thought they were a couple only to be proved wrong when Sebastian mentioned it and had a very rewarding reaction from Kurt.

'well, that's strange.' Roger blinked in dazed surprise. Sebastian laughed at Roger's reaction and Roger started laughing as well. 'you excited for the first Quidditch practice on Sunday?' Roger asked as his laughter slowed down. Before Sebastian could reply a piece of paper was slammed down on the desk. Frowning Sebastian looked up to see his sister staring down at him, angry tears about to form.

'Oh no, what's happened?' Sebastian asked immediately.

'hey, I should go…' Roger muttered, Sebastian nodded his thanks before turning back to his sister.

'Jack?' Sebastian muttered softly. He looked down at the piece of paper and recognised the writing before sighing and pushing the letter away. 'isn't this…?' he trailed off.

'the third letter this term.' Jack cut in, her voice full of anger. Sebastian took one look at her upset face and knew he should explain some things to her in greater dept.

'let's take this elsewhere.' Sebastian knew he was going to have to this conversation sometime during the year, he just hadn't realised it would be so soon. He had ignored it with the previous two letters instead just given her small excuses.

Jack frowned at him before taking the proffered hand and walking out of the common room together. It was dark in the dungeons and Sebastian had no idea where to take her. Not the library, Madame Pince would be breathing down their necks and they would never be able to talk. The Great Hall wasn't exactly forbidden to students after meal times, but it wasn't as though it was a place to go and chat. He wasn't a prefect or a headboy so he didn't have the special rooms that were available to them. He sighed and decided on the only place he could think of, even though it was up many flights of stairs.

'Sebby,' Jack muttered after they had gone up nearly three flights of stairs. She was slightly nervous by the fact that they were leaving the confines of the common room and the quick pace of Sebastian's long strides. 'where are we going?'

'The Come and Go Room.' He grinned mischievously at her and she couldn't help feeling a little excited. 'it's just somewhere we can talk without being overheard, that's all.' She nodded and squeezed his hand. Laughing fondly, Sebastian ruffled her lose hair but she smacked his hand away. He put on a pretend pout, 'still don't like that, do you Jack?'

She scowled at him, 'well how do you like it when I do it to you?' Being much shorter than Sebastian she had to stand on tiptoes just to be able to touch his highly producted hair and in that time Sebastian was able to step out of the way. He laughed at her disgruntled expression. 'one day I'll be –'

'yes, yes, I know, you will be tall enough to mess my hair up properly. Keep dreaming kiddo.' He grinned, and it wasn't a sneer or a grimace, it was a genuine, good natured grin. Jack was the only one who could bring it out of him. It was like Jack was the only person he trusted to see the real him.

'Here we are.' He stopped outside a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmey and smirked at Jack's confused expression.

'this isn't a room, you idiot.' Jack said, looking completely unimpressed.

He raised his eyebrow at her before turning his back on her and began pacing. 'I need you to be the music room, I need you to be the music room,' he kept repeating this under his breath until a door formed in the brick wall opposite the tapestry. Upon seeing the door Jack's mouth dropped open. In a state of shock she walked up to him and took his outstretched hand, ignoring the pleased expression on his face.

Although very few people knew it, Sebastian had found this room in his first year, often seeking it out as comfort. Since then he had used it less and less but he still liked to come back and see what he could still play and sing. Jack gave him a slightly puzzled look as they walked past some guitars and a piano. 'how did you know about this place?'

'I needed somewhere I could play after mum. It sort of became a sanctuary for me.' Jack's eyes widened slightly and she grimaced sympathetically at him. He flopped in to a plastic seat, next to a small platform with a microphone. Jack took the seat next to him.

'why are we here, Seb?' Jack asked before he could open his mouth. Her blue eyes raked his face looking for some kind of clue.

'I need,' he took a deep breath, 'to tell you about Dad.' Running a hand through his light brown hair he leaned back into his seat. Jack bit her lip, wondering what he was going to say. 'You have to be easier on him.' He muttered finally.

'what?' Jack breathed looking genuinely puzzled.

'Look, after mum died, we left Paris and a few months later I came here.' He sighed, he hated bringing up the past, but he had to tell Jack the whole story.

'I know that, Seb.' Jack said softly, placing her hand on his knee.

'well, Dad didn't want me to come. He'd just lost mum, he didn't want to lose me as well. You were only three at the time, you never heard the fights that happened between us. I manage to persuade – well force him – to let me come. I had to get out of there, it was awful, Dad was a wreck. When I got here, he sent me letters, just like yours. Begging me to come home, telling me how needed I was, guilting me constantly. They were so awful I had to stop reading them after a while. They came nearly every day.'

'I'm sorry.' Jack said. 'I never knew.'

'god, no, don't be.' Sebastian shook his head, taking Jack's hand. 'It doesn't matter, it was ages ago. But I was talking to auntie and she seemed to pick up on how bad Dad was getting. I think she talked to him, told him that he had you and that you were the best thing Mum had left behind. She told him some other things but I'm not sure exactly what. But after that Dad stopped sending me so many letters, only the occasional ones asking about my general life.' He paused for a minute lost in memories.

'How did I not know any of this?' Jack looked quite angry. Her arms were folded in front of her and one leg on top of the other.

'you were really young.' Sebastian offered softly, 'you still are, Jack.' He smiled sadly at her. 'anyway,' Sebastian sighed and continued what he had to tell her. 'Dad put everything he could into you. Look how well you've grown up. You were the one that helped him get over mum. He loves you so much, almost as much as he loved her.'

'he loves you so much too.' Jack looked at Sebastian as though he was being stupid.

'not the same way he loves you. You mean so much to him because you were there the whole time. You managed to help him, you are so like her as well. So when this year rolled around he...' Sebastian paused.

He knew what he was about to say would sound strange and she probably wouldn't understand just yet. But she had to know. 'He felt like he was losing her all over again.' Sebastian watched Jack closely as he uttered these words. At first she frowned, trying to process them, then squirmed slightly and then a look Sebastian knew all too well came into her eyes. It was a look he had seen in himself and in his father. It was defiance.

She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and glared nonplussed at Sebastian. 'well I don't like him making me feel like crap the whole time.' She pursed her lips, her blue eyes blazing with annoyance. Sebastian knew that she didn't understand, still, at least he had told her and maybe she would get it in time.

'I know, trust me. I know what it feels like. To think that you are doing the wrong thing for everyone, that your family needs you and you're ignoring them. To believe that you are selfish and that you aren't thinking about others.'

Sebastian was trying not to shout but it was becoming hard. He had never expressed to anyone how shit he had felt receiving the letters from his own father telling him that if he was "a better son," he would "be at home, helping with Jacqueline, not off being self-centred".

Sebastian never let anyone in, he hadn't trusted anyone after his mother's death and he had had to deal with his guilt alone. Seeing his sister getting really angry when she was only going through a weaker version and had him around and without the emotional repercussions he had been going through made him really angry.

He knew he shouldn't be, but because he almost never let go of his emotions and they were all bottled up inside they suddenly spilled out at Jack as he shouted, 'It's not like you have your mothers suicide to get over.' He glared at her but then realising what he had said covered his mouth in shock. 'listen, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. That was a low blow. Shit, Jack I really am sorry.'

Jack turned away, not looking at him. He knew he had hurt her. He knew she felt the repercussions nearly as bad as he did, growing up without a mother had been tough. It was not something he alone had felt and he knew that, it was just sometimes he felt like he had been through it all by himself, for Jack had not been old enough to fully understand what was happening.

He tried not to dwell on the past in a negative way (and almost ignored the fact that his mother had committed suicide because that made everything feel so much worse) and had learned to move on. Sebastian loved his sister and hated hurting her. She was the only person he could truly trust.

'Jack?' he mumbled pulling back her hair which was obscuring her face from view.

She didn't move, just continued staring at the ground and Sebastian could see that her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He put his hands on her waist and gently lifted her off her chair and placed her on his lap. She didn't struggle instead she put her arms around his neck and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

'Listen.' Sebastian muttered. 'you are doing the right thing, you should be here, education is the most important thing. Dad will learn, he'll become better, he got over Mum and he will get over this. He just needs some help separating you and her. Just ignore what he says until he's got that.' Sebastian squeezed her tightly, holding her small form in his arms as he had done so many times before.

After a while of calm silence Jack muttered, 'tell me about her.' Sebastian grinned. This wasn't the first time he had had this request from him. As Jack had started to grow up she had started to ask questions about her mother.

Their Dad wasn't much help and so she had come to him. At first Sebastian had been wary of telling her things believing it would bring back too many memories but he found that it actually helped him to move past it all.

When she received no reply she pulled back slightly and looked at him. He turned to her, expression blank. 'what?'

Jack rolled her eyes, '_please_ can you tell me about mum?' Sebastian smiled and gazed off into the distance.

'she was like you in many ways.' Sebastian started fondly, looking at his sister. 'Definightly in looks. She had long sandy-blond hair and sky blue eyes almost as bright as yours but not quite. Her laughter was infectious. If she was laughing soon everyone was.' He grinned, eyes glazed as he remembered. 'she used to sit us on her lap and she would sing to us. She had one of the most beautiful voices ever.' Sebastian told Jack about her a lot but every time he found something new to say.

'what would she sing?' Jack asked, looking up at him and trying to remember or picture her mum.

'it would depend. Usually an Elton John one. She loved him.' He let out a soft laugh, remembering the number of times she had put her Elton John CD on and had them dancing round the living room. 'she would pick you up and spin you around and around.'

As Sebastian spoke, he took Jack by the waist and starting to twirl in small circles. Jack was laughing and seeing her happy again made Sebastian smile. He began humming the tune of _Your Song_ under his breath as he spun her around.

'Mum would say, "Jacqueline," she always used your full name "are you getting heavier?" You were so young and you would just giggle and giggle which of course made her laugh as well. She loved you,' he stopped spinning and sat down with her on is lap. 'She really loved you.'

Just then both of them whipped around to see the door opening. Someone was coming in, humming softly to themselves. Sebastian and Jack exchanged a puzzled look, Sebastian didn't think anyone could get in, not unless they were looking for a music room.

'what the fuck?' Sebastian stood up as the person entered. 'Hummel.' Sebastian growled and Jack giggled, standing up as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stared at the sight that met him as he stared in to the usually empty room. 'Why are you here?' He asked.

'Get out Princess.' Sebastian said flatly. Kurt frowned slightly, who would have thought the day when he walked in on Sebastian Smythe in the music room with his little sister.

'Why?' Kurt asked indifferently, walking boldly into the room and sitting at the piano seat.

'Because Gayface, I really don't need to hear your high pitch winy voice.' Sebastian's hand found his sisters and gripped it hard. He wanted Kurt to leave so he could be alone with her again.

'Oh, please, slights on my voice are so old. Sort of like your fashion sense.' The lack of being able to wear whatever you wanted during the week annoyed Kurt who took great pride in what he wore. However he always accessorised flamboyantly and on the weekends he always wore something fabulous.

'Just because I don't shop in the female department doesn't mean I don't wear good clothes. I suppose you wouldn't be able to appreciate them because, well, they are for men.' Sebastian shrugged trying not to show the annoyance he felt at Kurt's presence. Beside Sebastian, Jack giggled.

Kurt turned to her a frown creasing his pale face, 'why do you find me so funny?'

Jack's eyes widened at being addressed directly but she replied confidently, 'because Sebastian goes on about how its people like you who give gay people a bad stereotype. That people like you give the impression to everyone that gay men are like women in regards to how they dress and act.'

Her voice was matter of fact and her face showed little trace of emotion, next to her however Sebastian was grinning down at her. Kurt was looking murderous, his signature left eyebrow was raised and his lips were pursed.

The smirk on Sebastian's face widened as he turned to Kurt. 'Care to leave?' he asked smugly.

'No,' Kurt said simply. He turned back to the piano a stubborn expression on his face as he pressed down on the first key.

'Fine,' Sebastian snapped, grabbing Jack's hand and stalking past the piano. 'We'll leave.'

'Giving up already Smythe?' Kurt asked, releasing the key in order to watch Sebastian and Jack leave.

'No,' Smythe took a deep breath. 'Just a bit sick of playing games when I have better things to do.'

'Like trying to avoid becoming a stereotypical gay?' Kurt used his sweetest voice, knowing it would infuriate Sebastian further. However Sebastian simply turned around to glare at him one last time before flipping his off and walking out of the room.

Kurt stared at the piano for a while before playing. He was lost in thought. Of all the people to find in the music room Sebastian Smythe was the last person he would expect, especially with his sister. It hadn't looked like they had been using the instruments, nor had they seemed to be singing. Kurt had heard giggling before he entered; he assumed this was Jacqueline, the idea of it being Sebastian _giggling _made his skin crawl. But if they had wanted a place to just talk why had they asked for a music room?

Surely if Sebastian or Jacqueline knew about the room then they would know that it could turn into anything, a room specialised for just sitting and talking even. Kurt fumbled a note as he realised he wasn't concentrating on the music. He shook his head and looked down at the keys.

After the previous run in with Sebastian and Professor McGonagall Kurt had thought he better just go to his common room. He had attempted to do some homework but needed the comfort of this room and had set off for it again.

Kurt sighed contentedly, finally allowing himself to get lost in the music. He had once put together a collection of scores of songs and music and simply played each one straight after the other. Before long he was humming a long and then singing as well. The confusion and frustration caused by Sebastian dissipated as his hands moved effortlessly over the keys. The hands of the clock above the door moved steadily around but Kurt kept playing. It was only as he reached the end of a song, a Beatles one, one of the first one he had ever learnt to play, that he caught sight of the clock out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, torn between wanting to stay and not be caught by McGonagall, for the second time in one day, for being out after hours. Deciding he should get back to the common room he grabbed his compilation and stood up.

* * *

He joined Blaine, Sam, Mercedes and some others in the best armchairs by the fire. Mercedes hand was in Sam's and she was rubbing her thumb in slow circles across the back of his, barely aware of what she was doing. She smiled at Kurt as he sat down next to her.

'Quidditch,' she mouthed and rolled her eyes. Kurt sighed dramatically and pretended to stifle a yawn. Mercedes' giggle went unnoticed as Blaine and the others were too intent in their conversation.

'But it's not even the season yet.' Blaine was saying, sighing in his seat as the team captain started talking over him.

'Well that's what they are saying. That by the time he's well enough to play they won't have enough time to practice.'

'But that's just ridiculous; Madame Pomfrey can mend any injury in nearly a second.'

'Yeah, well Snape's managed to wheedle them out of it.'

'Just because they don't like winter matches.'

'Why don't we just push the match further into winter?'

'No, Snape has made sure it's been swapped with our Hufflepuff match. I.e. when the weather will definitely be better.' Blaine grunted in annoyance and slumped back in his armchair. 'Oh, hey Kurt didn't see you.'

Kurt nodded in greeting, trying to push away the feelings that had come up when Blaine had smiled at him. 'What are you talking about?'

'_Apparently _the Slytherin captain is too injured for them to be able to play in November, so we are playing Hufflepuff and not playing Slytherin till March.' Blaine folded his arms across his chest, staring angrily in to the fire.

'I'm sure it will be fine. You will smash Hufflepuff easily. And then when the time comes round, smash Slytherin too.' Kurt didn't really feel like getting involved in the conversation but felt he should say something.

Blaine shrugged and sighed, looking as though the conversation had been exhausted now. Blaine still looked really frustrated and all Kurt wanted to do was wrap him up in his arms, but he knew he couldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

The evening before the Hufflepuff match came around quickly. The celebrations from Halloween were gone and a nervous excitement had filled the air, just like before every Quidditch match. The Gryffindor team were uncharacteristically nervous about the upcoming match. Usually Hufflepuff were an easy win but it only took one look at the team Finn Hudson had put together to know it might be tougher than usual.

Although, Kurt was obviously rooting for Gryffindor to win, he felt a certain amount of respect for the Hufflepuff team as he was sure he and Finn would end up as (some kind of brothers. Kurt and Finn's parents were dating and Kurt was so happy for his dad because he had never seen him quite as happy as when he was with Carol.

Although he had previously had feelings for the Hufflepuff they had gone after realising they weren't mutual and that his dad and Carol were so happy together. Spending a lot of time with Finn over the summer had certainly strengthened their slightly shaky friendship and Kurt found that Finn was a good natured and kind (if not a bit slow) person and although he lacked subtly in matters (especially when it came to Kurt's feelings for Blaine) they got on quite well as friends.

The Gryffindors were sitting around the fire, Blaine fiddling restlessly with his bow tie that he wore under his regulation school uniform until Oliver Wood – the Gryffindor captain and keeper – ordered the team to bed. Kurt and Mercedes wished Blaine and Sam good luck one more time. Mercedes and Sam's exchange was fairly non-verbal and Kurt let out a short awkward laugh as he noticed the couple locked in a tight embrace.

Blaine winked and grinned at Kurt, who grimaced back. Seeing the couple so close made Kurt feel lonely and he couldn't help thinking that things would be easier if he were straight. However his eyes drifted over Blaine's grinning, young face and smiled.

'It's good they are finally together.' Kurt muttered quietly, though the couple were too immersed in each other, to hear what Kurt was saying.

Blaine nodded, 'I suppose. So … are you of the opinion that if you like someone you should tell them?' his eyes were wide as he looked at Kurt beseechingly.

Kurt grimaced and shrugged, 'I don't know.'

'because if you already have a platonic relationship with them you won't want to ruin it.' Blaine seemed as though he was talking to himself but Kurt said nothing.

What if – no he couldn't let his mind go there, - but what if Blaine was talking about them? ¬Butterfly feelings seemed to flutter in his stomach as he watched Blaine's hazel eyes gazing fondly over Kurt. There was silence for a moment as Kurt tried to get a hold on his feelings and Blaine's eyes seemed to glaze over as he zoned out.

Kurt forced himself to steady his breath as he said, 'but if it could be something more, then shouldn't you go for it?' Kurt smiled at Blaine and Blaine blinked as he if he had only just noticed Kurt was there. He nodded but before he had time to speak Sam's hand was on his back asking whether he wanted to go up to the dormitories.

Kurt and Mercedes were left at the bottom of the stairs staring wistfully at the where the two boys had receded.

'So,' Mercedes poked Kurt playfully in the ribcage. 'What were the two of you talking about?' She grinned at him.

Kurt rolled his eyes but then sighed. He was more confused than normal about Blaine, 'I don't know.'

Mercedes looked a bit disappointed at this. 'Well it seemed like you were having a very intimate discussion.'

'So were you and Sam by the looks of things.'

Mercedes looked faintly embarrassed for a second before folding her arms and saying, 'well at least me and Sam know we both love each other, you two are just being silly. You are both obviously perfect for each other.' Her hands fell to her hips and she gave him a can-you-really-be-this-stupid look.

Kurt's eyes lit up as she said how perfect they would be but Kurt still wrung his hands nervously, 'what are you suggesting I do?' Kurt was usually confident and out there about most things, especially with Mercedes (she had even been the first person he had told about his sexuality), but when it came to Blaine he became ridiculously nervous.

Mercedes sighed exasperatedly and gave him a fond but slightly condescending look, 'Go for it of course.'

'But –'

'Kurt.' Mercedes cut in before he could continue. 'Just go for it. It can't be worse than not knowing what he thinks.' She gave him a small smile before unfurling him in a hug. 'Will the guys let us have a sleep over tonight?' Mercedes whispered into his ear.

The problem at Hogwarts was that boys were not allowed in the girls dormitories – not even gay guys – and the boys were much less accepting of having Mercedes in their dorm than the girls would be of having Kurt. The sleepovers they did manage to have at Hogwarts were never as fun as the ones they could have back home. So they often spent the evenings in their dressing gowns sitting by the fire until late into the night.

'Not tonight 'Cedes, sorry. I need to think tonight.'

He gave her an apologetic look but she just grinned mischievously. 'Going to think about how to tell Blaine?'

Kurt turned away with a loud 'hmph' and flicking an imaginary scarf behind his shoulder. 'Night Kurt.' She called as he went up the stairs.

* * *

The next day the weather was as bad as predicted to be. The windows shook in the wind whilst being pounded by sharp little balls of hail. The whole team were fairly nervous as they made their way down the stairs to the great hall. Kurt and Mercedes came with them trying to offer support, although to be honest Kurt was more concerned that his hair was going to get wet even through his umbrella. Throughout breakfast Blaine constantly looked up at the enchanted ceiling as though he thought it would change drastically every time he checked.

'you'll be fine,' Kurt said. 'they are Hufflepuffs.'

Blaine smiled and nodded, 'It's just hard to see the opposite team in this weather and, well, that's pretty key to my game.' He let out a small chuckle and continued eating.

Kurt still couldn't fully understand that Blaine was a beater, he was not a violent person at all. When Kurt had called him upon it he had said it was because he was defending his team mates and protecting them from the bludger rather than harming the other team members. It still looked like he was trying to hit the other team to Kurt.

'Hmm, well if you miss Finn I don't mind and I won't hold it against you.'

'Oh, Kurt, I didn't know you still liked him.' flushing red, Kurt gave Blaine one of famous bitch-glares. Blaine held his hands up in mock surrender, 'Sorry,' Kurt just pursed his lips and returned to his own meal missing the wink Blaine through him.

'It's because he is going to be my brother, actually.'

'oh, yes I'm sure that's the reason.' Blaine replied sarcastically and when Kurt flicked his head in that prima donna way of his they both started laughing.

Just then Sam and Oliver came up behind them, 'changing room, Blaine.'

On a whim Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand 'good luck.'

The bench scraped back as Blaine nodded and stood up, he did not shake Kurt's hand off and Kurt's confidence increased. However when Blaine reached for his broom he felt it best to release his hand. Blaine gave one last small wave before shouldering his broom and heading down the path between the two tables.

Kurt and Mercedes hurried down to the pitch not long after, cowering under umbrellas and trying not to get mud on their robes. Although they stood in the stands, sporting Gryffindor scarfs and cheering the whole time they really had no idea what happened in the match. The loudly amplified commentary was lost over the roaring wind and they couldn't see through the driving rain and fog.

'They've won.' Someone – Kurt wasn't sure who – shouted to the left of them after around 2 and a half hours.

And then all around them people were crying, 'Gryffindor have caught the snitch.', 'Hufflepuff lost', 'Gryffindor have won.' Kurt hugged Mercedes tightly happier for Blaine personally than for Gryffindor the house. He silently indicated – for speaking would have been useless – that they should leave the stands quickly so as not to crushed by everyone once they got over the momentous fact Gryffindor had won.

Mercedes nodded and hand in hand they ran back to the castle. They raced up to the common room and bagged the best seats by the fire before the rest of the house started filtering in, all chatting and laughing in high spirits.

Despite knowing that Blaine and Sam would be the last people to enter they continually turned round when the portrait hole opened wanting to know how Gryffindor had won and what had actually happened, even though they weren't all too interested in the game.

By the time the team entered the common room, to a loud cheer, food and drink were already being passed around and everyone was enjoying the celebrations. The team appeared to swagger into the room, they were all completely drenched in rainwater though they were flushed and looking very pleased. After Blaine and Sam were patted on the back by around 100 people, most of whom they had never even spoken to, they joined Kurt and Mercedes by the fire.

'Nice win,' Kurt said casually as the pair sat down.

'I'm sure it would have been nicer if you had been able to see it.' They all laughed as Sam and Blaine took them through a quick summary of what had happened during the match.

Sam had just finished the dramatic retelling of how he'd caught the snitch when Oliver Wood came up and asked Blaine to get some more butterbeer, for it seemed they were out.

'Come with me Kurt.' Blaine pulled his famous puppy-dog eyes but Kurt just frowned.

'but where from?'

'Hogsmeed, Kurt!' Blaine's face was alight with youthful emotion as he grinned eagerly at Kurt who just raised his eyebrow slightly. 'oh, come on.' Blaine muttered exasperatedly when he received no reaction from Kurt. 'I'll take you.' Although slightly wary, Kurt took the outstretched hand and let himself be led out of the common room.

'Blaine, how are we supposed to get to Hogsmeed?' Kurt asked a few minutes later as they made their way down yet another corridor

'you'll see,' Blaine said playfully.

'you are missing your party.' Kurt reminded him.

'yeah, well maybe I feel like spending my celebrations with you. Especially as you haven't seen this place before.' Blaine stopped walking; looking out of one of the big windows that over looked the lake.

'why, Blaine, I'm flattered.' Kurt had to try really hard to keep the sarcasm in his voice because he really was please Blaine was choosing him over the celebration party. He joined Blaine at the window, watching the rain pound on the glass. 'its soothing, the sound of the rain.'

'it is. I like the rain.' Blaine leaned on the palm of his hands, staring straight ahead.

'I don't mind it either,' Kurt's eyes drifted over Blaine's young face. He seemed so innocent and wonderful, he was smiling in that way that Kurt knew meant he was really content. 'when I'm inside.' Blaine laughed softly at that, turning his head towards Kurt, his hazel eyes looking fondly at his best friend.

It was this laugh and the way Blaine looked at him that made Kurt do what he did. The words from Mercedes last night drifted back to him as well as Blaine's own words. And for once Kurt acted on impulse. He acted on the sudden urge to show this boy, the beautiful one, the one smiling right in front of him, how much he loved him. He leaned in and let their lips touch.

Kurt couldn't feel surprise or confusion in the kiss as Blaine was not stopping the kiss. However when Kurt tried to deepen the kiss Blaine pulled back. His hands were against Kurt's shoulders and it was only then that Kurt saw the what-the-hell look Blaine was giving him.

'Kurt?' Blaine laughed shakily, looking at Kurt. 'what was that?'

'I – shit... I don't know...' Kurt ran his hands through his hair worriedly even though he knew it would mess it up. This was not the reaction he had wanted or hoped for after kissing Blaine Anderson.

'You know I don't feel that way about you right? I like someone else. I'm sorry. But I...' Blaine was looking shocked and scared and his speech just tailed off.

'shit. sorry.'

And with that Kurt stumbled out of the corridor with the cry of 'wait Kurt' following him. Tears started to build up in his eyes. He had been so stupid. Of course Blaine, wonderful Blaine didn't like him.

Of course Blaine liked with someone else. Why would he look at Kurt that way? He was so stupid to have listened to Mercedes like that. Maybe this is what it had been like when for Karofsky when he had turned him down.

Cursing quietly under his breath with tears falling rapidly from his eyes Kurt took little notice of where he was going. It hurt. It hurt more than it had hurt to be rejected by Finn. He had ruined their friendship, he was sure of it.

Kurt hurtled past curious portraits whose inhabitants were asking what was wrong. He didn't see any one for all the Gryffindors were celebrating, the Hufflepuffs commiserating in their respective common rooms. As it was a Saturday the rest of the students would be in their own common rooms as well or in the library.

The tears fell thick and fast, blurring his vision and making his breathing ragged and heavy. Eventually he was too tired to run anymore and he collapsed on to a window seat in a thankfully empty corridor. He stared out of the window, the driving rain reminding him painfully of how he had been standing next to a window moments before kissing Blaine Anderson and how wrong it had all gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian Smythe was sick of Madame Pince breathing down his neck as he tried to concentrate on the charms essay he was supposed to be doing. He gave her one last glare before collecting his parchment, quill and ink and putting them in his bag with the idea that he would continue you the essay in the dungeons. Sebastian could see Madame Pince watch him leave out of the corner of his eye and was sure he saw her rush over to the place he had been sitting to check he hadn't ruined or stolen any of her precious books. He shook his head, he never would understand that lady.

As he made his way down the corridor to the staircase his thoughts turned back to charms. In some ways he was almost regretting taking it. It had seemed fun in fifth year and he had done well in his OWL but now they had moved on to NEWT level the theory had become harder and Flitwick was setting more work than ever.

It was as he was thinking about all of this that he heard a sob. Frowning, Sebastian rounded the corner warily, he wasn't good with crying people, he never seemed to know what to say. As he saw the outline of a person against the blackening sky his first thought was how sad they looked; curled up in a ball, gazing out of the window, it was a romantic kind of sad with a certain beauty around it. That was until the sound of his footsteps alerted the person on the window ledge to look round and Sebastian realised it was Hummel.

_Shit_, was all Sebastian could think. It was easy to insult and hurt Hummel when he was being annoying. But seeing him hurt and vulnerable made Sebastian awkward, he really never had been that great at comforting people, expect maybe for Jack.

Jack was the only person who he ever needed to comfort anyway for it wasn't as though Sebastian had many close friends and the people he could classify as friends were nearly as private about their emotions as he was.

'Fuck off Smythe.' Kurt groaned, wiping his tears on the back of his hand and resting his head against the cold stone of the castle wall. 'Just leave me alone.'

'I...' Sebastian stammered. 'are you okay?' Sebastian hated the words once they were out of his mouth. Kurt looked at him as if he was crazy, his face said all too plainly _why-would-you-care_

'no, don't answer that.' Sebastian said, shaking his head, looking at the floor, wishing he wasn't here with a crying Hummel.

Kurt gave a small laugh as he watched Sebastian.

'what?' Sebastian's head flew up.

'are you nervous Smythe?' Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised in amusement. The tears were still falling slowly, however there were almost eclipsed by the humour in Hummel's voice.

'no.' Sebastian declared. When Hummel's left eyebrow rose even further Sebastian conceded. 'I don't like crying people.'

'I'm not crying.' Kurt muttered fiercely.

'yeah, and I'm a hippogriff.' Sebastian rolled his eyed at Kurt who blushed slightly.

'Smythe. Don't you dare tell anyone.' Kurt was looking really upset again however there was also some anger and almost fear in his face as well.

'whatever.' Sebastian shrugged and started to walk off, like he should have done in the first place. Kurt however jumped down off the window seat and grabbed Sebastian by the wrist. It was a tighter grip that Sebastian would have expected from Hummel.

'No, Meerkat. I know your word doesn't fucking mean anything, but I want you to swear to me you won't tell anyone.' Kurt's words were coming out panicky and with little breath to them.

His face was contorted with different emotions as he stared up at Sebastian. Sebastian realised that this had to be the closest they had ever been standing without threatening to hex each other, he didn't like it. Also, Sebastian suddenly thought, it was the first time they had actually had physical contact, that thought didn't help much with easing his discomfort.

'I... what? Fine.' He tried to wriggle out of Kurt's grip but Kurt had a strong hold and he couldn't get out.

'no, Sebastian. No one can know about this.' Nervous anger seemed to be spilling out of Kurt as he spoke. Sebastian stared down at him, noticing the drying tear tracks on his cheeks and wondering how long he had been crying there for.

'what that your human and you cried?' although, as Sebastian uttered the words he thought back to when he was in his first year here. He had cried a lot then but he would never, ever let anyone know about that. But Sebastian had always assumed that Hummel was more open about his emotions than he was. Surely he confided in his friends? Sebastian frowned at Kurt trying to understand.

'it can't get back to my friends.'

Curiosity started to get the better of Sebastian and even though Kurt had a tight grip on his wrist he seemed desperate that no one knew about this, so Sebastian thought it was time to make a deal. 'alright, Princess. You tell me why you're crying and I won't tell anyone.'

'No. Fuck no.' Kurt stared at Sebastian. His blue-green eyes wide with disbelief.

'fine,' Serbian Muttered coolly 'I will just go tell Blainers that his princess is crying like a girl on the seventh floor common corridor.' Sebastian noted how Kurt's eyes widened just that fraction when he mentioned Blaine's name and he smiled smugly to himself.

Kurt was getting angry now. His face was flushed with emotion as he glared at Sebastian. Sebastian was personally quite relieved; he could deal with an angry Hummel much better than a crying one.

'Don't you dare.' Hummel spat at him.

'why?' Sebastian titled his head to one side as though trying to understand Kurt better. When Kurt remained silent, glaring at him, Sebastian continued. 'is it because you don't want your friends to know, or you don't want specifically Blaine to know?'

'Just fuck off, Smythe.' Kurt released Sebastian's wrist and looked away.

Puzzled and still curious Sebastian frowned at Kurt and asked, 'what did Blaine do, Hummel?'

'Nothing, you need to concern yourself with.' Kurt turned to go but turned around as Sebastian started talking again.

'Well, I would quite like to know if I still have a shot with him.' Sebastian would never go after Blaine (expect maybe for sex, it wasn't like he hadn't done Gryffindors before, just not so outright blood traitors) because he dad would forbid it but it was fun just to rile Kurt up.

'Fuck off.' Kurt muttered lowly, giving a Sebastian a bitch-glare which, not that he would admit it, did make Sebastian recoil slightly.

Suddenly Kurt's angry demeanour left him and his shoulders were shaking with what Sebastian could only assume were suppressed sobs. Kurt turned quickly, his cloak making a soft 'swoosh' against the air as he did so.

'Wait. Fuck, Hummel.' Sebastian was so confused and didn't understand why he should care whether anyone – especially Hummel – was crying.

Hummel kept walking, not looking over his shoulder and Sebastian could see, even from the distance that Hummel was still shaking.

Sebastian bit his lip before muttering, 'I won't tell anyone. We can pretend this never happened.' The words, as quietly as they were uttered, carried down the deserted corridor.

Kurt tuned briefly and Kurt met Sebastian's gaze. And Sebastian could see by the glow of the candles magically suspended throughout the corridor that Hummel's eyes were glistening with unshed tears. There was something in them; a mixture of pain, anguish along with anger. Sebastian was shocked someone show so many emotions at once. He realised that not everyone was as emotionally defensive as he was.

Hummel nodded for the briefest of seconds before turning swiftly and walking off down the hall.

* * *

Still puzzling over Kurt, Sebastian walked the halls on autopilot not noticing who he was passing.

'Sebastian.' He didn't hear the call at first until the person was right next to him, 'Sebastian.' He looked up to see a thickset boy from the Slytherin Quidditch team standing over him.

Sebastian frowned. He didn't like this boy, (well, there were few people he did like) so why was he coming up to him in the corridor. 'can I help you, Karofsky?' He asked, hoping the question was about Quidditch and would be over quickly.

'can we talk?' Karofsky shuffled his feet nervously and nodded towards an empty classroom and Sebastian just rolled his eyes and walked in.

'what?' he snapped when he was sitting on the edge of a desk facing the large boy.

'I... you like guys don't you?'

Sebastian started laughing at this point, a sneering, degrading laugh. 'did the fact that I'm gay give it away?' Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood up, all he wanted to do was get back to his common room and work on homework in peace.

'how do you get so many guys?' the words slipped out all in a rush and he covered his mouth with his hand as soon as he said it.

Sebastian frowned then sighed and stared at the boy. _Was he really saying he was gay too? _Karofsky was one of the toughest beaters on any of the Quiddtich teams. He could hit a bludger more powerfully than anyone else and he was constantly surrounded by other thuggish cronies, he always seemed to mock gay people.

The idea that this boy was gay was alien to Sebastian. However, Sebastian was tired and he really couldn't be bothered to spend the rest of his Saturday afternoon giving a closeted guy tips on how to get guys to fall for them.

'well you might want to lose a bit of weight, and maybe fix your eyebrows. For you, it's probably best to stay in the closest.' With that Sebastian raised his eyebrow and smirked before walking straight past Karofsky and out to the corridor.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt still hadn't made it back to the common room. After the encounter he had spent the time walking blindly around the corridors, still not wanting to face Blaine. He was still trying to get his head around whether or not he could trust Sebastian with the last words he had uttered. There had been something in his eyes that had told Kurt he could. His feet led him to the Room of Requirement automatically. After requesting the music room he opened the now visible archway and discovered Rachel doing her daily vocal warm up.

'Kurt. Just the person.' She grabbed him by the arm as she saw him enter and pulled him over to the piano. She didn't seem to notice the tears shinning damply on his pale cheeks. 'Can you play this,' she pointed vigorously to the music on the page. 'I would do it myself but I just can't seem to get the singing part…' She trailed off as she finally looked Kurt full in the face. 'Kurt?' Frowning, Rachel squeezed his arm and looked up at him. 'What's wrong?' practically pushing him into a seat, she took the seat next to him, her face filled with concern and worry.

'Blaine,' Kurt managed to mutter without dissolving into tears.

'oh god.' Rachel's hand flew to her mouth, staring at Kurt in despair. 'what happened?'

'I went for it.'

'Kurt, that's amazing. Why – '

She was interrupted by Kurt stating, 'he rejected me.' A tear was falling down his face as he spoke and he tried to wipe it away but it was joined by another and so he gave up. 'he likes someone else.'

Kurt didn't want to look at Rachel because her face was filled with shock and worry and it would just make him feel worse.

'But you two would be perfect.'

The thought was more to herself than to Kurt but he shook his head anyway and said, 'well apparently he thinks he would be perfect with someone else.' The hand that wasn't resting on Kurt's arm moved to squeeze his hands, which were clasped tightly together on his lap.

'Do you know who he likes?' Rachel asked carefully. She didn't want to hurt Kurt when the wound was obviously so fresh in his mind.

Kurt just shrugged, thinking of all the boys in the school.

'Kurt. It's his loss. Alright.' Rachel murmured and Kurt knew she was trying to be supportive but he couldn't help but grimace at her words.

'No, Rachel. It's not Blaine's loss. Blaine can get any guy he wants to. Even you liked him. No one wants the really stereotypical gay. No one.' Kurt was pacing up and down the room, venting all his frustration and anger. Rachel just sat in her seat, her hand near her mouth looking at Kurt in worry; tears were starting to fill in her eye.

Anger raged in Kurt and he wanted to smash something, anything, but at the same time he just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. Being rejected from Blaine was awful because Blaine was one of the few people Kurt would ever think he had a chance with. He didn't believe anyone would want him ever but a small part of him had always thought that he and Blaine might work.

_But, why would Blaine want him, _a small voice in the back of his head started saying, _why would anyone ever want him in that way. How had he been so silly as to think he had a chance with Blaine, wonderful, caring kind, popular Blaine. _

'why don't we sing?' Rachel asked, interrupting his thoughts, trying to keep her voice steady and calm as she walked primly over to the piano.

'and why we would we do that?' The look Kurt gave her was fierce enough to make any one back off, but this wasn't anyone this was Rachel Berry.

'Because you've said it yourself, singing always makes you feel better.' Rachel's eyes were wide and the look she gave Kurt was almost pleading.

Kurt let out a deep breath, feeling most of the anger dissipate as he sat back down and brought his chair close to the piano. Rachel wanted nothing more than to clap and grin but she held it in.

As Kurt started signing his hurt seemed to melt away. He simply focused on the music and making sure he kept in time, came in at the right point and kept in tune. It felt so good to have some sitting so close to him who he knew really cared about him.

Throughout the song Rachel had studied Kurt's face, making sure that he was concentrating on the music and not on Blaine. She had always thought that Blaine and Kurt would be perfect for each other, she was so surprised that Blaine liked someone else.

Rachel felt awful for Kurt, she blamed herself, Mercedes and some of the other girls because she knew that they had constantly pressured Kurt into going for it with Blaine. They had always assumed Blaine felt the same way, apparently not. Rachel sighed as they came to the end of the song. She gave Kurt a small smile and was pleased to see that the tears on his face were basically dry. She took her hand off the keys and gripped Kurt's.

'Why don't we get a late lunch,' Rachel suggested. Not many people went to lunch on the days of the Quidditch matches and Rachel knew that very few Gryffindors would be there seeing as they would have plenty of food up in their common room.

'but Blaine,' Kurt started to protest, looking worried at the thought of seeing Blaine again so soon.

'will be back in the common room at the party.' Rachel dragged her chair nearer to his when Kurt looked like he was going to argue again and said, 'food would be very good for you, right now.' Kurt swallowed but then nodded.

Pulling him to his feet, Rachel grinned. Then, she quickly darted forward and with her thumb whipped away the tears that remained. Kurt felt a bit wobbly as he started to walk and had to lean on Rachel's shoulders for a while.

He was still a bit shaky when they entered the great hall a few minutes later. Rachel glanced over at him and saw that he was biting his bottom lip. 'Kurt,' she muttered, giving him a motherly but condescendingly look, 'stop biting your lip.'

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise as though he hadn't realised he had been doing it but stopped nevertheless. His eyes scanned the great hall and he sighed in relief when he realised that Blaine wasn't there. Rachel noticed this and gave his hand a small squeeze before leading him over to the Ravenclaw table.

The houses didn't usually mix tables but when there were so few people in the hall it didn't really matter. They sat down and Kurt instantly reached for the plain salad but beside him Rachel tutted and before he could say anything she put a jacket potato and other foods which were high in carbs on to his plate.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He didn't usually eat anything too high in carbs because he was very conscious of his weight but Rachel gave him a look that told him arguing would be useless. He put down the salad spoon and wordlessly started eating his lunch.

Rachel started talking idly about nothing in particular when Kurt saw a familiar face peering around the door. Mercedes scanned the room once but clearly missed them as she frowned and turned around.

'Mercedes,' Kurt called out. Mercedes spun back to face around the great hall, spotted them and started walking towards them.

'Boo,' Mercedes smiled warmly as she slid into the seat next Kurt and pulling him into a hug. 'are you okay?' Her eyes were tentative and they drifted over Rachel's face before turning back to Kurt.

'Did Blaine tell you?' the sadness was creeping back into his eyes as he spoke. Mercedes nodded slowly. 'I bet he was laughing at what an idiot I was for trying to kiss him. God, it just sounds so –'

'No,' Mercedes cut him off, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. 'He was worried about you.' There was a pause in which Kurt grimaced darkly. 'Kurt, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault...'

This time it was Kurt who interrupted her, 'you didn't make Blaine like someone else.'

'he likes someone else?' Mercedes frowned and looked to Rachel for confirmation but she just shrugged in a way that clearly said _apparently._

'I just assumed he liked you.' Mercedes wrung her hands in her lap, clearly really upset. Kurt sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. 'Anyone would.' She continued, 'Have you seen the way he looks at you. And the way the two of you interact. I just don't understand.'

'me neither 'Cedes.' Rachel muttered, looking confusedly at her plate.

'we should have made sure, we should have asked him.' Shaking her head, Mercedes pulled Kurt into a large hug and murmured, 'I'm so, so sorry.'

The tears Kurt had been fighting off since singing the song with Rachel threatened to come back. The corners of his eyes were prickling and a lump was forming at his throat and he was suddenly unable to swallow. Mercedes hugged him tighter as Kurt started breathing fast and heavily.

'ssh...' Mercedes soothed running her hands up and down Kurt's back but he couldn't stop himself.

The tears started to flow and suddenly he didn't care that he was in the great hall with people all around him. Thoughts of Blaine, of not being good enough, Blaine liking someone else, of trying to kiss him and thinking that Blaine had liked _him_ ran through his mind and suddenly he couldn't hold it in. With support from both Mercedes and Rachel he managed to stagger out of the great hall, tears still flowing down his face and with curious onlookers turning to watch them.

They went to an empty class room where Kurt cried solidly for well over an hour, comforted by the warm arms of his friends. Mercedes went to get some of her honeydukes chocolate and forced Kurt to eat it and when Kurt had calmed down a bit, Rachel and Mercedes started talking about immaterial things and, after a while, Kurt started joining in as well.

It was nice, the three of them, sitting in the unoccupied classroom simply talking, it had been a while since all three of them had hung out and they realised that they had missed being all together.

That night Kurt skipped dinner on the grounds that he "wasn't hungry" and went up to the common room at the time he was sure Blaine would be having dinner. He went into his dormitory and got into his favourite pyjamas even though it was early as he didn't want to see Blaine return.

He didn't think he could survive seeing Blaine tonight, it would be too awkward and embarrassing. Kurt was sure that Blaine wouldn't mock or ridicule him however the memories of what had happened previously would be too fresh in his mind and Kurt wouldn't be able to talk. The long day had tired Kurt out and he fell asleep almost straight away.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt's cheeks flamed as he noticed a small figure heading straight towards him. It wasn't that he had been avoiding Blaine, well, not entirely, it was just that they hadn't seen each other since the "kiss". Okay, so maybe Kurt had purposefully not spent any of Sunday in the common room or the library because they were fairly public places.

Once lessons had started on Monday though, Kurt had known there was more chance of running into Blaine. Sure enough, as period one ended Blaine was heading straight towards him. Kurt's first thought was if there was any place to hide but after doing a quick check around he figured it would probably best just to actually talk to Blaine.

'Kurt.' Blaine called out and started quickening his pace. Kurt gave a tight smile and started wringing his hands as he waited for Blaine to catch up with him.

'hello,' Kurt nodded stiffly as Blaine stopped next to him. 'look Blaine, I'm so sorry, and well...' Kurt shuffled awkwardly not looking at Blaine as he spoke, 'really embarrassed. I shouldn't have... I didn't mean to...' he trailed off, absentmindedly pulling at the sleeve of his robe.

'hey,' Blaine reached out a hand and gently lifted Kurt's chin (he didn't have to lift it that far seeing as they weren't that different in height) so they were looking directly into each other's eye. 'Don't. It's in the past. I don't care.'

It was in that moment, as Kurt stared up into those goddamn beautiful hazel eyes, that the memory of how he had leaned in and kissed Blaine Anderson came, unbidden, into his mind. Kurt froze. He could feel a blush starting to spread on his face and down on to his neck. He had made such a fool of himself.

Blaine had stopped talking and was looking at Kurt in worry. 'Kurt?' he asked hesitantly. The other boy's eyes widened and he began biting his lip before blushing and trying to walk quickly away, his head bowed.

'Wait,' Blaine grabbed Kurt's forearm. 'Kurt just wait.' As the pressure on Kurt's arm increased he stopped and turned back to Blaine, his left eyebrow quirked.

'Kurt, are we not okay? do you... don't you want to be friends anymore?' His face was screwed up with so much worry that Kurt just wanted to put his arms around him and swallow him in a hug. He refrained, however, not wanting to put them in an awkward situation.

'I do, god I really do. I just,' Kurt trailed off looking down at his polished shoes.

'you just?'

'I just feel so embarrassed and nothing's going to be the same and I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin our friendship.'

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, breaking apart some of the gel and letting a few curls fall down. 'look, Kurt. I think we are good enough friends to let this slide and just move on, aren't we?' there was a small plea in Blaine's voice that made Kurt look up.

He gave Blaine a tiny nod, though to be honest he didn't think they would. Kurt wasn't sure that he would ever be able to look at Blaine without those thoughts creeping back in.

'thank god,' Blaine's smile was back on and Kurt was so happy that he was the one who put it there that he gave a small grin too.

Just as Kurt opened his mouth the bell for the next period rang and Kurt muttered, 'shit, I have Potions and Snape will kill me if I'm late.' Blaine looked similarly worried and nodded and the two of them stated running in separate directions.

A thought struck Kurt after only a few paces and he spun on his heels and called, 'Blaine.' The other boy turned around looking straight at Kurt his slightly bushy eyebrows creased in a frown. 'who _do_ you like?' the words came out quiet but as they are the only ones in the corridor they carried easily.

Blaine hesitated, but only for a second, 'Jeremiah.' It was one of the first times Kurt had ever seen Blaine look really embarrassed.

'the Hufflepuff?' Kurt practically spluttered, eyes wide with shock as he stared at Blaine, who just gave a tiny, almost imperceptible nod. Kurt didn't feel upset or sad all he felt was shock and surprise. Who would have thought that wonderful Blaine would like some like Jeremiah? All you had to do was to take one look at that boy's hair to know he was a complete douche.

'we've got to go, we'll get creamed for being this late.' Blaine said, before he took off at a sprint. Nodding in reply Kurt turned around and took as many shortcuts as he knew to get down to the dungeons. Nevertheless he was sweating and was sure he looked disgusting by the time he was outside his classroom and all he wanted to do is run into a bathroom and re-adjust his hair but he was late enough as it was.

Potions was horrible. Kurt wasn't really all too sure why he took it. Snape was just plain mean. The way he had snarled at Kurt and taken a round thirty points off Gryffindor for coming in ten minutes late, his prowl as he went on his rounds during the lesson making everyone feel stiffly uncomfortable, well everyone apart from the Slytherins, showed that he loved having the power over the students.

Him having favourites was just another reason why Kurt disliked him, especially when those favourites were Sebastian Smythe and his "cronies".

Kurt thought the lessons would be more bearable if he actually liked the subject but he didn't, he sucked. He had got by before by simply following the potion recipe like he was cooking but now at NEWT level he was expected to really understand the theory of things and to also add his own twist on his concoctions and he was really awful at that.

He knew what to do to give a soufflé that extra bit of penaze but what did you give an Elixia to Induce Europhia to make it more enticing?

That lesson he barely got anything done and was forced to suffer Snape's snide comments about his ineptitude whilst, over his shoulder, Smythe sniggered loudly. He couldn't focus on his potion as phrases from the conversation with Blaine kept running through his head. _Jeremiah _of all the people Blaine could like he liked the silly Hufflepuff _Jeremiah. _The only good thing about the revelation is it did seem to have taken a small bit of the hurt out of the equation.

Although Kurt knew he had made his potion incredibly poorly he gathered a sample into a vial and placed it on the front desk. He knew with Snape's harsh marking and general dislike of him, not to mention the fact that it wasn't a very good concoction, Kurt was not expecting to get more than P possibly a D if Snape was feeling particularly vindictive. He went back to his place, scrawled down an essay title he had no idea how to he would tackle and packed up his things.

Whilst waiting in his place for the bell to ring Kurt saw Snape's eyes fall on his very trendy satchel and hated the slight leer Snape seemed to be giving him. When the bell finally rang Kurt was one of the first out, wanting to get as far away from Snape as possible.

Sebastian gave a small grin as he watched Kurt bolt out of the classroom. Really, it was rather amusing how much he hated Snape. He sighed and began walking up the dungeons steps at a far slower pace. There was no one in both his Potions and Transfiguration class, well, apart from Hummel but he wasn't going to walk with him, and so he ended up walking into transfiguration alone.

The minute he did so, however, he wanted to back out. Only Hummel was in the room. And all Sebastian seemed capable of was remembering how he found him on Saturday curled up on that window ledge crying softly to himself.

Hummel looked up as Sebastian entered and then quickly looked down again and Sebastian could see the faint outline of a blush creeping up his neck. Knowing that his discomfort was nothing compared to Hummel's, Sebastian grinned to himself.

'Alright there, Princess?' Sebastian leered causing Kurt's neck to snap up. Blue-green-grey eyes were raking over Sebastian's face and Sebastian was feeling slightly uncomfortable at being scrutinised like this.

He turned in the direction of his table only to be stopped by Hummel's small cry of, 'wait.' Raising an eyebrow, Sebastian turned to Kurt, his arms folded in front of him, waiting for Kurt to say something. 'I – you didn't... you didn't tell anyone?' Hummel was rubbing the back of his neck and not looking at Sebastian. 'about, you know, Saturday?'

'No.' Sebastian replied sharply. As much as he liked to see Hummel in discomfort it was only when he is the cause of it and not over some silly personal issue. Kurt visibly sighed in relief, turning back to unpacking his bag.

'Thank you.' The words were mumbled and barely audible but Sebastian was still close enough to hear them.

'You don't need to thank me.' He snarled, and where the anger was coming from he has no idea. But he suddenly felt incredibly annoyed over Hummel and his trivial emotional problems. 'I'm not always a fucking asshole.' Sebastian knew that he was often a jerk but he didknow where to draw the line.

From his desk Hummel frowned at him, 'I was just being polite, jeez.' He muttered, rolling his eyes. 'you don't like me, you didn't have to keep this a secret. But you are, and I practically owe you.'

The sentence was barely finished when the door opened again and Roger walked in. If Roger hadn't walked in Sebastian didn't know how he would have replied to that statement. The idea of Hummel owing _him_, Sebastian Smythe, for anything, was slightly disconcerting. He just wanted to forget what had happened, cancel any debts that had apparently been formed.

'what were you talking to _her_ for?' Roger asked nodding at Kurt, who rolled his eyes at the slight on his masculinity. Expecting an answer Roger turned to Sebastian.

Behind him Kurt's annoyed expression was quickly replaced by a pleading look as he gazed at Sebastian, silently begging him to keep the secret. Sebastian just grinned lecherously at Kurt and for a minute panic flooded him before Sebastian spoke.

'Oh nothing. I was just asking him why he thought it would be appropriate to use a lady's handbag as a school bag.' Roger laughed harshly at that and the two of them made their way over to their own seats on the opposite side of the classroom. As they were walking, however, Sebastian turned and gave Kurt a quick wink.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **So first, I am so sorry for the wait but their was Christmas and then there were January exams, I should hopefully be quicker at updating this because I know exactly where it is going.

Secondly; omg, thank you so much for reading this. I didn't think anyone would ever want to so every single follow/favourite/review makes me so happy (especially reviews)! I never uploaded anything before so thank you! So yeah, I think I had more to say, but oh well!

* * *

The next day, Kurt was sitting in the library, writing the potions essay. Well, trying to write the potions essay would be more truthful. Kurt did not understand potions and was staring at his textbook in the vain hope of finding some information which would help him write it. After a few more painful minutes of attempting to scribble something that might be correct, Kurt gave up and decided to go back to the common room.

The first thing Kurt saw as the portrait hole swung open was Blaine and his other friends gathered around the fire. Blaine turned as Kurt entered and his eyes locked with Kurt's. Kurt had been working in the library not only because he needed the peace and quiet but he had also been trying to avoid Blaine further. Although Blaine said that they were okay, there was still awkwardness between the two of them whenever they were together.

Before he could make his way over to Blaine and the others, however, a first year ran up to him and asked, 'Kurt Hummel?'

When Kurt nodded she held out a rolled up piece of parchment. Kurt was slightly confused, who could be writing to him? Frowning slightly, he accepted the scroll and unrolled it. As he read the first few lines his face contorted with anger. Written in Snape's untidy scribble were the words:

_Mr Hummel,_

_After marking your last potion made in class (which was a T) and seeing the general marks you have been receiving in your lessons and homework I realise your skills in potions are minimal. How you scraped an E in your OWL astonishes me. Nevertheless if you wish to gain a decent mark in your NEWT I believe you will need a tutor. Therefore please come to my office at 5pm this Friday so you can be tutored by someone who actually has competence when it comes to potions._

_Professor Snape_

Kurt Hummel had just received a T in one of his subjects. A Troll mark. A fucking T. Kurt couldn't believe it. He didn't even realise that Troll marks actually existed. They had just been an empty threat held by teachers. He knew he was bad at potions, but he had never thought he was this bad. None of his other subjects were ever like this. He hated Snape and Potions so much. How dare Snape say his _'potion skills are minimal'_. He had had one bad day (clearly very bad) and now he had to have tutoring. Tutoring. He was one of the cleverest people in the year, he should not need to be tutored. It was ridiculous.

This also meant having to do more time doing potions and more time spent in the dungeons. Also, according to Snape, he would be taught by _'someone who actually has competence when it comes to potions'_ as though he was awful. He wondered for a second who this person would be. It couldn't be anyone in the year bellow; they hadn't covered the same material, which meant it had to be someone in his year as they were in their last year.

'_Oh God',_Kurt thought, '_then everyone will end up knowing I'm being tutored'._He groaned. As though it wasn't going to be bad enough to have his Friday nights taken up to do extra potions but now it looked like the majority of his year was going to find out about it.

Stuffing the letter into his cloak pocket Kurt stormed over to the boy's staircase. He was determined to finish that essay and show Snape that he could actually do potions

'Kurt.' He whirled round at the sound of his name. Mercedes was coming towards him looking rather frustrated. 'I've called your name nearly five times. Are you avoiding us?' Her face twisted into a look of concern as she placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. Kurt shook his head but Mercedes said, 'you have. We haven't seen you properly in ages. Is something wrong?'

Kurt didn't reply, instead he passed her the still tightly rolled scroll. Her eyes widened as she read the scribbled words.

'Oh my god, Kurt.' Mercedes exclaimed, her eyes wide. 'How… Boo, how did you manage to get a T?' Her voice had risen slightly in shock as she stared at him.

Kurt shrugged, 'with skill, I'm guessing.'

'I can't believe you have to have tutoring.' She pulled him into a tight hug, looking really upset for him as well.

'Neither can I.' Kurt muttered stiffly, looking angrily down at the floor. 'Great way to spend my Friday evening though, I guess.' Sending her a sarcastic smile, his gaze travelled to where his friends were sitting by the fireplace, looking at him. His gut clenched slightly as he saw Blaine's wide eyes staring up at him and Mercedes.

'Hey, it's okay, you'll be fine.' Mercedes was saying and Kurt forced himself to look at her again. 'I'm sure you will get your grades up easily. So, you're just upset and stressed?' Mercedes eyed Kurt suspiciously as he nodded. 'You're not avoiding us because of Blaine?'

The question was barely finished when Kurt said hurriedly, 'no, no. Of course not.' His stomach twisted slightly guilty as this wasn't completely true. Once again his eyes darted back to where Blaine was sitting. He could tell, from Blaine's posture that he was trying to listen in on the conversation. 'Make sure he knows that okay?'

'Oh, thank god. He was really worried.' Mercedes grimaced and added, 'but why don't you tell him?'

'I really need to get some sleep and finish this potions essay, 'Cedes.'

Although this was the main reason Kurt did not think he could face any more people, especially not Blaine, after the news that he would have to be tutored in Potions. Mercedes nodded and squeezed his shoulders before Kurt headed up to his dormitory.

* * *

Being Snape's favourite really did have its downsides sometimes, Sebastian realised as he made his way to the dungeons that Friday. Sebastian did not want to be spending every Friday evening tutoring some incompetent teenager potions. Just thinking about that filled him with horror.

He could be doing a lot of other things, primarily fucking someone. That boy, what was his name, Alf…Albert…Alan something like that, had definitely been suggesting a quickie. Sebastian could not believe that he had had to refuse to have sex because he had to tutor someone.

He sighed inwardly, pushing open the door and simultaneously wondering if he could charm Snape into letting him out of it.

'Ah, Sebastian.' Snape smiled, or really leered at him, motioning that he take one of the two seats on the other side of the desk.

Sebastian smiled politely up at Snape before starting, 'Look, Professor, I was wondering could we not possibly start another week?'

Snape's nostrils flared ever-so slightly in annoyance before replying with a blunt, 'no.'

Holding back some of the frustration he felt, Sebastian started again, 'or perhaps I could just tutor on a different day?'

Snape looked at him as though he had gone slightly mad, 'what? On the other days when you are practicing Quidditch all evening?' He let out a short, harsh laugh. 'No, Sebastian. I am afraid the Quidditch House Cup is more important than this tutoring.'

Sebastian glared slightly at Snape, but this just made Snape laugh slightly. Sulking, Sebastian folded his arms, looking rather like a petulant child, and shifted lower in his seat.

'Can you at least tell me who I am tutoring?' Sebastian asked after a moment of silence.

Snape just grinned and shook his head, 'no, you'll find out soon enough.'

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian rolled his eyes before glancing down at his watch. The watch had been a gift for his 17th birthday and was a family heirloom, passed down from father to son. It was possibly the most expensive watch owned out of his entire year group, yet Sebastian did not view it as anything special.

'Well, they clearly have no regard for timings, whoever they are.'

Snape looked up from his papers and grinned at Sebastian, 'yes, I know. He never has been good at arriving on time.'

'Ah,' Sebastian exclaimed, 'so they're a boy?' He tried to peer over at the papers that Snape was now stacking neatly on the desk, sure they would be what he needed to cover with whoever he was tutoring.

'Maybe,' Snape muttered making Sebastian start grinning. At that moment they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Come in.' Snape called, opening the door with a flick of his wand.

Sebastian turned to see who was at the door before groaning and sinking lower into the chair. Hummel took a step into the room, glaring at Sebastian before both boys turned angry gazes on to Snape who just leered at them both.

* * *

Sebastian fucking Smythe. _Really?_ _It had to be him, didn't it?_ Kurt was so annoyed he just wanted to turn around and go back to the common room. _How was he supposed to be tutored by Sebastian? How were they expected to go the whole evening without killing each other?_

'Hummel, sit. Now.' Glaring, Kurt did as he was told, flinching slightly when Snape shut the door magically with a loud crash.

Snape leaned forward on his desk, looking from Kurt to Sebastian, 'Well as you both know, Hummel needs help with potions.' Kurt turned bright red and out of the corner of his eye he could see Sebastian smirking at him. 'Now, Sebastian is the best potion maker in the year,' Kurt did not have to look at him to know Sebastian was preening at this, 'and you are the worst.' Snape finished curtly, his lip curling in amusement. Anger was bubbling inside of Kurt. He hated Snape and his greasy hair and greasy ways. 'Both of you will come here every Friday evening until Hummel is up to an acceptable level.'

'Sir,' Sebastian started, throwing a look of contempt in Kurt's way before turning back to Snape. 'Do you not think it would be wiser to have Hummel tutored by someone else?'

'Smythe you're tutoring Hummel, end of discussion. You are the only one in the year with enough competence to teach him anything. The rest of the year is nearly as dumb as he is. Though not dumb enough to receive a T for one of their potions.' Snape added as an afterthought.

'You got a T?' Sebastian laughed, turning to look incredulously at Kurt, who just gave him a massive bitch glare. 'I didn't think that was even possible.' He sounded half way between being impressed and shocked. 'Congratulations, Gayface, you received a new low.' Kurt rolled his eyes and slumped further down in his chair, furious and tired of the mocking. 'That probably has something to do with the fact you're a muggle not a wizard.'

'Really, Smythe?' Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, looking at him, unimpressed. He was sick and tired of Sebastian going on at him about coming from a muggle family. Sebastian was possibly the most prejudice and stuck up person in the whole year. Most of the Slytherins did not actively announce their blood prejudices as they did not want to seem like an old Voldemort supporter. Sebastian, on the other hand, clearly did not care. 'Don't you think the "muggle" jokes are getting a bit old?' Smythe just smirked at him, not saying anything. 'It's clear that blood means nothing, since both of us know that in a duel I would beat you, easily.'

'Really Hummel?' Sebastian let out a disbelieving laugh. Neither of the boys were looking at Snape, who was rolling his eyes, rather bored with the whole situation. 'I happen to believe that I can beat your sorry mudblood ass –'

'That's enough.' Snape cut in finally losing his patience and glaring at Sebastian. If Kurt didn't know any better he would have said it was because of the word "mudblood". Kurt had heard Sebastian call him by that so often that it hardly grated on him anymore, indeed for the majority of his first year he hadn't known what it meant. 'Smythe, the things you need to tutor Hummel on are on the table. Don't have that duel whilst I'm gone, okay?' Rising from behind his desk Snape made to leave the room. At the door, however, he turned and spoke to Sebastian, 'Smythe, maybe make less muggleborn remarks, we don't want to have to deal with a crying Hummel now, do we?' Then, like a bat, Snape whipped his cloak around him and walked swiftly out of the room.

Kurt glared at Snape's retreating form before turning the glare on Sebastian, who was sitting smirking at him.

'Hummel needs _my_ help.' Sebastian said, drawing out the words deliberately.

'Shut up.' Kurt stared angrily at Sebastian. 'I don't need _your_help.' Sebastian raised a slightly disbelieving eyebrow. 'I need help on potions and you are the only person Snape gave me.'

'So,' for a second, Sebastian paused, as though thinking over Kurt's words, 'you need my help.' Sebastian let out laugh as Kurt just glared angrily at him.

Sighing, Sebastian reached into the bag that was slumped against his chair and grabbed a glasses box. Kurt frowned, he hadn't known Sebastian wore glasses; he probably wore contacts in class then. Leaning forward, Sebastian collected the stack of papers that were on the desk.

Behind his glasses Sebastian's eyes widened and he said with unmasked awe, 'you really did get a T in your latest potion.' Kurt reached out to grab the paper Sebastian was reading but Smythe just held it further away. '_Missed out four key stages, no attempt to make it more enticing, made a poison not euphoria, and lacked any understanding of the art of potion making.'_

A frown crossed Sebastian's forehead as he read and for a second there was silence before Sebastian turned to him, 'how can you miss out four key stages?' There was genuine disbelief behind his words and he looked from the paper back to Kurt again.

'I was preoccupied.' Kurt muttered, looking at the floor, knowing he had spent the majority of this lesson thinking about Blaine.

'I bet you were.' Sebastian shook his head before turning over another sheet of paper. 'and look a D in this essay: _The essay showed that there was a clear lack of understanding about the effects of Amortentia and therefore missed the whole point of the question._Come on Kurt,' Sebastian practically groaned, raising his eyes so they were looking at Kurt. 'How can you not know the effects of Amortentia? We studied its theory in OWL year and it's the most famous love potion around.'

Kurt shrugged annoyed at being mocked like this. 'Maybe because I have no need for it, I don't believe in forcing people to fall in love with me.'

'What, Hummel, are you suggesting I have to use potions to get people to fall in love with me?' Sebastian smirked.

'Well, I don't know about "loving you" but I'm guessing you've hoodwinked those Slytherins to pretend to be your "friends". I mean why else would someone willing spend time with you?' Kurt frowned, as though trying to work it out. 'Oh wait,' he said as an afterthought, 'you're not friends, my apologies, your fuck buddies.'

'Ha fucking ha, Hummel.' Smythe's eyes narrowed, glaring at Kurt, 'at least I actually get laid, which is more than you can say.' Sebastian shrugged slightly as though apologetic about this.

'At least I'm not a massive slut,' Kurt retorted.

'Just because you're a blushing virgin doesn't mean everyone has to finish Hogwarts having gone nowhere.' Sebastian smirked at Kurt who just glared back.

'Well its better than begging people to fuck me.'

'On the contrary, Gayface, I'm usually the one doing the fucking.'

And oh - Kurt really did not need to know that. He made a face of disgust which just made Smythe laugh.

'I didn't really need to know the details of your sex life seeing as there are enough rumours around the school without you telling me the specifics.' Kurt muttered rolling his eyes.

Instead of looking abashed by the idea that people were talking about him around school, or embarrassed as indeed Kurt would have been, Sebastian looked rather proud with himself, which just made Kurt want to throw something at him.

There was silence for a moment, broken only when Sebastian said, 'you know the quicker you learn this shit the sooner these lessons will stop.'

Kurt said nothing but continued to glower at Smythe, who just rolled his eyes.

'You might have nothing better to do on a Friday night but as we have just established, I do.'

Kurt grimaced at Sebastian, saying, 'fine, whatever. Let's start.'

Smirking, Sebastian riffled through the papers till he found one on Amortentia.

* * *

**AN: **So yeah, I like short chapters... but thank you so so much for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **I would just like to say, omg thank you so much for everyone who is reading this and reviewing and following and favouriting. Ah, it makes me so happy, so thank you!

* * *

The rain was coming down hard, making it difficult for Sebastian to make out the snitch. The captain, a burly guy in Sebastian's year called Andrew, had wanted Sebastian to have practice at finding the snitch in this weather whilst the others merely did drills with the quaffle.

Sebastian had been searching for a good half an hour and was completely drenched when he finally saw it. It was just the tiniest glimmer of gold, close to the ground. Leaning forward on his broom Sebastian dived for it. The ball was so wet it nearly slipped through Sebastian's out stretched fingers. The minute he had it in his grip he stuffed it in his pocket, flattening its wings so it couldn't fly away again.

'I've got it.' Sebastian called, trying to discern his teammates through the rain.

'Seb,' Andrew's voice was muffled through the sound of the pounding rain, 'fly up here, we're chucking the quaffle around.' Titling his broom upwards, Sebastian followed the sound of his captain's voice.

The rest of the team were in a circle, passing the quaffle from player to player. It wasn't as slick as there passing usually was, due to the heavy rain and Andrew was getting angry.

'Karofsky,' Andrew shouted, as Sebastian flew into position next to the two chasers, 'are you too incompetent to even catch the quaffle. What's wrong with you?' Sebastian smirked smugly as he watched Karofsky dived to go and retrieve the ball.

'I don't know.' Karofsky snapped. 'it might have something to do with the fucking rain which means I can't see a fucking thing and its making the fucking ball really slippery.' He then threw the ball over to the next person in the circle, who receded slightly due to its force.

'Oh, please, stop being such a faggot and grow a pair of balls,' Andrew shot at Karofsky.

Sebastian felt anger boiling inside him but he pushed it down, determined not to lose his temper at the practice. He hated _that word_. Sebastian had grown used to the constant use of it, especially being around his father and being in Slytherin, but it still really annoyed him when he heard it. Still, he couldn't get mad at Andrew as then he would probably be kicked off the team, since there were plenty of other Slytherins wanting and good enough to be seeker, and he really did love Quidditch.

'What?' Karofsky's voice came out nervous and trembling slightly.

'Just catch the damn ball.' Andrew called, chucking the ball to Karofsky. And thankfully, Karofsky caught it. Andrew mumbled something which sounded suspiciously like, 'thank god.' Though it was hard to tell over the sound of the rain.

The catching was sloppy generally and after passing the ball round the circle only a few more times Andrew called for them all to get back to the changing room.

'Karofsky, you better get your act into gear by the time our next match comes around. We can't have you playing like that.' Andrew snapped, entering the changing rooms last and glaring at Karofsky.

'Hey, maybe he was too busy thinking about his new girlfriend.' One of the other team members laughed.

'Girlfriend, Karofsky? What's all this?' Andrew asked, his angry demeanour gone, replaced by curiosity.

'Didn't you hear? He's dating the Lopez girl.' The other boy replied, looking surprised that Andrew did not know.

'Santana?' Andrew mused. 'Damn, she is hot.'

'Was your mind wandering, Karofsky?' Sebastian asked, grinning lecherously at him.

Karofsky gave him a look which made Sebastian feel as though he was forgetting, or missing something, before saying evenly, 'fuck off.'

The team didn't however, they continued to mock and ask him questions, laughing with each other.

'How far have you guys been? All the way?'

'You going back to spend time with her.'

'I hope she isn't always going to get in the way of your playing.'

'As you've always been girl-less I was scared you might swing for the other team, thank god you're a real man and don't.' Sebastian was used to the team's slightly degrading comments but had learnt over the years to block them out. As confident as he was elsewhere, he very rarely put his team in their place.

Karofsky stuffed his dirty and soaked Quidditch robes into his bag before turning round and spitting out; 'I don't, swing for the other team.' It was the first thing he had said since the team had started teasing him.

'Oh, getting a bit defensive there, are we?' The boys raised eyebrows as they looked at each other. 'Is Santana just a cover?'

'Fuck.' Karofsky exclaimed, hitting the wall with his fists, 'I'm not a fucking faggot.' Grabbing his stuff he stalked out of the room without a second look.

The other members of the team exchanged raised eyebrows, 'yep in denial.'

Sebastian's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something. Karofsky coming up to him in the corridor and what had he said? '_How do you get so many guys?'_Sebastian suddenly felt sick – _was Santana just that, a cover? –_He wanted to get out of the changing room where the team were still laughing at the idea of Karofsky being gay.

He grabbed his stuff and, with a false smile to his team, went back to the castle.

Before he was out of earshot he heard one of the boy's say, 'You don't get really angry about being a fag, unless you are one,' and could hear the rest of the team murmuring in agreement. Making his way up to the castle, Sebastian knew that the team was going to keep discussing it.

* * *

Kurt was making his way to the first floor classroom, where he had planned to meet Rachel whom he hadn't seen since the previous week when she had comforted him over Blaine. They were just planning to spend the afternoon chatting and probably, knowing Rachel, singing as well.

The sound of rain hitting the windows echoed down the corridor and made him think briefly of how he had kissed Blaine. He pushed the memory out of his mind; it would do him no good to think about that anymore, he couldn't change what had happened.

The rain was heavier this week and Kurt knew that the weather would get steadily worse until it turned into snow around Christmas time.

Thinking of Christmas reminded him that it was less than 2 months before he would see his father. He was lost in thoughts of seeing his father's face again and doing all their Christmas traditions such as decorating the tree when Karofsky appeared.

A hand knocked his shoulder sideways causing his back to hit the stone wall. A dull thud reverberated around the nearly empty corridor. Kurt slid down the wall, landing sprawled on the floor, glaring at Karofsky.

'Fucking nancy boy.' Karofsky leered at him before walking away, Quidditch bag swinging at his side.

Kurt pressed the bottom of his palms into his eyes and forced himself not to start shouting or crying. He had thought the bullying had got better. Karofsky and the rest of the Slytherins had laid off him for a while and he had thought they were getting more accepting. Clearly not.

He still wondered about Karofsky. Karofsky who had called him a range of names from 'fag' to 'nancy' boy. Who had shoved him on to the floor, hurt him physically. Who had mocked everything about him. And who had _kissed_ him. Kurt didn't understand and he was too tired to try and do so.

He clambered to his feet, wincing because his back hurt where it had been slammed into the stone wall. He was pretty sure he was going to end up with some bruises on his back by tomorrow.

Groaning, Kurt started making his way to where they had arranged to meet, still determined to see Rachel this afternoon.

Opening the door of the empty classroom he noticed that Rachel wasn't alone. That was one of the many annoying things you had to deal with when friends with Rachel Berry. She and Finn were either having some drama and so she would do nothing but talk about it or Finn would be there the whole time.

Clearly they were happily together right now, Kurt deduced as the two broke apart sharing a sheepish grin and blushing slightly.

Kurt shut the door and came further into the room. Rachel flung herself on him, her hands pressing into the exact spots where he had hit the wall earlier. Kurt let out a soft groan of pain and Rachel released him at once.

'Kurt?' She asked, looking concerned, 'what's wrong?' placing her hand on his back she tried to guide him over to the tables where she and Finn had been sitting but he flinched away at her touch. His back was more painful than he had previously thought.

'Nothing.' Kurt replied shaking his head and sitting down next to Finn.

Finn, in what Kurt was sure was supposed to be brotherly affection, patted his shoulder despite having seen Kurt flinch from Rachel a second before for doing a similar action. Again, Kurt hissed in pain and tried to move so he wouldn't be hit by his brother.

'Sorry, dude. You alright?'

'Don't call me dude.' Kurt snapped. Usually he would let the name "dude"go a few times but the incident with Karofsky had put him in a pretty shit mood.

'Kurt, you sure you're okay?' Rachel asked, coming over and drawing up a chair so she was looking up at him with her wide brown eyes.

'Stupid Karofsky pushed me into the stone wall.' Kurt spat out after a moment of silence.

'Kurt,' Rachel said in a sickeningly sympathetic voice, putting a hand on his knee 'does it still hurt?'

Kurt just gave Rachel an appraising look and muttered, 'seriously?'

There was a moment's pause before Rachel nodded decisively and said, 'You should tell Dumbledore.'

Kurt looked at her incredulously and raised an eyebrow, 'because he was able to do so much last time.' He muttered sarcastically.

'Yes, but if it hurts, then that's proof. He couldn't do anything last time because it was just words, there was no evidence.' Rachel bit her lip, pleading silently with Kurt.

Last time he had gone to Dumbledore it had been awful. Dumbledore was understanding and kind but that almost made it worse, he had been unable to do anything because despite Kurt being terrified Karofsky was actually going to kill him there had been nothing Dumbledore could prove.

'No, Rachel, I refuse. I'm not going to Dumbledore.' Kurt folded his arms.

'What do you think, Finn?' Kurt rolled his eyes. Obviously Finn was going to agree with Rachel, he was practically under her thumb.

'I don't know,' Finn wrung his hands, looking from Rachel to Kurt in indecision. Rachel smiled at him, silently forcing him to agree with her. 'I mean if that would be best for Kurt…'

'Of course it would be.' Rachel said immediately. 'There, Kurt you should go and talk to Dumbledore.'

'Rachel,' Kurt exclaimed, exasperated, 'I'm not going to see Dumbledore, end of story.'

Rachel just huffed in annoyance and for a while a stiff, rather awkward silence fell between the three of them.

'Is your back okay?' Rachel asked eventually, still looking annoyed.

'Yeah, it's not that bad.' Kurt shrugged, 'I've had worse.' Rachel glared at him for that comment but Kurt just rolled his eyes.

It was true, last year the bullying had got so bad not only had he gone to Dumbledore for help but he had also considered moving to somewhere like Durmstrang or Beauxbaton but Burt couldn't afford that. In many ways Kurt was very glad that they hadn't made the rash decision not to move as the bullying had decreased and he knew he would have missed his friends if he had left.

'Let me see,' Rachel demanded already walking around to lift Kurt's shirt and examining the purple blotches that lined the top of Kurt's back. 'Kurt, this is nearly as bad as it was last year.'

'It's fine.' He muttered, shrugging again, 'Probably looks worse than it is.'

Rachel tisked behind him. She had done this so much the previous year that she knew exactly what to do. Pulling out her wand and waving it with a brief flick she muttered; 'Frendo.'

Kurt felt the pain slowly dissipating. Rolling his shoulders back he realised that the bruises did not hurt any more.

'Thanks, Rachel.' He sighed gratefully, pleased that the spell had worked.

'No problem,' she replied stiffly and Kurt could tell that she was still annoyed at him. 'Tell us,' she gestured to her and Finn while coming back around and sitting on the chair in front of Kurt. 'If he or any of the other Slytherins hurt you, okay?'

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's sweet but rather annoying over protectiveness and nodded.

Smiling, Rachel changed the conversation, 'so, how's my best gay been?'

Kurt started to tell her all about his week and together, with Finn, they spent the evening chatting like they hadn't done in ages about everyone and everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Sorry for the wait! But thanks again for anyone who is reading/reviewing/favouriting/following!

Chapter 10

Kurt was sitting in his third tutor session with Sebastian and his marks hadn't gone up, although he hadn't had another T. He wasn't sure that his potions skills were improving in the slightest, which meant that he would have to keep coming to these sessions. This thought filled him with dread.

It wasn't that Sebastian was a bad teacher, indeed he was far better than Snape ever was, it was just Kurt hated potions and just didn't understand it.

Surprisingly, Sebastian had not told anyone else in the year about tutoring Kurt potions and clearly he wanted to keep it a secret too. Also Sebastian hadn't been condescending or mean whenever Kurt did not understand something, which Kurt had expected him to be, although last week Sebastian had become pretty frustrated.

Kurt had just been unable to grasp the differences between the Draught of Living death and a normal Sleeping Draught.

'But the Sleeping Draught has more Valerian roots than the Draught of Living Death and I thought they were the main ingredient in inducing sleep?' Kurt had questioned confused.

'No, the Powered Root of Asphodale makes the Draught of Living Death more powerful as well as the sophophorus bean.' Sebastian had, at first tried to explain the reasons patiently.

'But the recipes are so different.' Kurt had stared at his textbook, a frown creasing his forehead, 'how can they produce such a similar effect?'

Sebastian had groaned and had, for the first time, given Kurt a look that was extremely patronising. 'What did you do? Miss the first three years of potion class?' When Kurt had looked nonplussed Sebastian had explained, 'flobberworm mucus and essence of wormwood have very similar properties. Also, when the correct spells are used on the water and salt solution it has similar properties to the lavender.'

'so why don't they just use the same ingredients?' Kurt just did not understand potion makers sometimes.

Sebastian had groaned and looked at Kurt in disgust, 'because, idiot,' he had spoken as though talking to a very stupid child, 'they are different potions. And when it says 'last indefinitely' it does mean last 'for a prolonged period of time' it means the drinker will sleep until the potion is reversed. In that sense it is completely different from a general Sleeping Draught. So although the effects seem similar they are actually very different.'

After that Sebastian had looked at Kurt hoping for some sign of understanding however Kurt had just shrugged confused. Sebastian had then groaned, slumped in his chair and muttered how he couldn't understand why Hummel wasn't as clever as he was.

This week, however, they were looking at Golpalott's Third Law, something Kurt had written an essay on earlier in the term and gotten a D. It was one of the hardest topics taught at Hogwarts and wasn't a question of rope learning like the majority of the other things but a question of understanding the theory.

'Wait,' Kurt muttered, frowning at the textbook and making Sebastian raise an eyebrow in anticipation, 'do you mean that you have to find an extra ingredient after working out the antidote to both parts of the compound poison which can make it bond,' Kurt looked down at his textbook again, 'near-al-cha-chemically?'

'near-alchemically.' Sebastian corrected automatically, smiling at Kurt's attempt, before pausing and realising that Kurt had just understood Golpalott's Third Law and started to clap slowly. 'fucking finally Hummel, took you long enough.' However, Sebastian was smiling and Kurt also looked pleased with himself.

Along with Sebastian not being patronising or condescending meant that they weren't at each other's throats the whole time; they were getting along quite well. There was still the same trading of insults but they weren't constantly threatening to duel each other and Sebastian wasn't constantly degrading Hummel for being muggle born. Kurt found it slightly disconcerting, but he was planning to go along with it for now.

'Well if someone had just said that in the first place, I would have got that ages ago.' Kurt rolled his eyes, exasperated at how simple the potion law really was.

'What do you think I've been saying to you all evening?' Sebastian said, laughing at Kurt's annoyance.

'Yeah and I got it this evening didn't I?'

'After over an hour.' Sebastian said as though this was far too long a time to spend understanding one of the most difficult theories of potion making.

'Well, I still got it in one night.' Kurt said, not caring how long it had taken him. 'we can't all be as brainy as you are. My lack of potions skills are made up in my amazing fashion style.'

Sebastian felt slightly shocked at the backhanded compliment, but chose not to comment on it and instead he said, 'you mean your ability to wear women's clothing?' Smirking, he turned in his seat to look at Kurt properly.

'no,' Kurt folded his arms, raising an eyebrow, 'my ability to put together amazing outfits unlike someone else in this room.' He looked pointedly at Sebastian.

'are you insulting my fashion sense, Hummel?' Sebastian gasped, looking mock offended.

'Maybe,' Kurt grinned and then they both started laughing.

Kurt realised it was possibly one of the only times that he had truly heard Sebastian's laugh. Not his condescending, sarcastic laugh, his real one. That shocked Kurt enough to stop him laughing and it wasn't long before Sebastian had stopped as well.

'Shall we stop for the night?' Sebastian asked, awkwardly as the silence stretch too long. Not looking at Kurt, he began shuffling the papers they had been using into a pile and placing them on the desk.

Kurt readily agreed and after saying a stiff goodbye left the dungeons.

Just as Kurt entered the seventh floor corridor he overheard a fourth year saying 'Did you hear? Karofsky, the Slytherin, plays beater for their Quidditch team. He's gay.' There were gasps and shocked exclamations from the girl's friends and the first girl just stood there nodding, clearly impressed with the reaction she had gotten from her friends.

A momentary flash of shook went through Kurt. He had assumed, well known really, that Karofsky was gay but when he had heard he was dating the Slytherin girl Santana he had presumed, that Karofsky had just made a momentary mistake in kissing him.

Worry went through Kurt. Although the bullying had got a lot better this year, the school was still quite prejudice, especially Slytherins and Kurt was sure that the school would not take kindly to Karofsky coming out as gay.

Worry went through Kurt. Although the bullying had got a lot better this year, the school was still quite prejudice, especially Slytherins and Kurt was sure that the school would not take kindly to Karofsky coming out as gay.

Kurt went through the common room and as he passed the people milling around in groups he overheard that most of the conversations seemed to be regarding Karofsky and his sexuality. Kurt guessed it was such big news as Karofsky made it very well known that he hated gay people, often using Kurt to present this message.

He would have stayed to talk to discuss it further; he didn't want Karofsky to get hurt over this, no matter how rude he had been to him. But he was exhausted after potions; it was always draining, and so after rushing through his skin-care routine, went to bed, trying to push out any thoughts about Karofsky out of his head for the evening.

* * *

When Kurt woke up the next morning he was so grateful that it was a Saturday. Peering around the curtains of his four-poster bed he realised that it was already 10am.

He showered and dressed before going down the common room and seeing Mercedes. Together they went down to the Great Hall. The Great Hall was emptier than it was on a school day because everyone was coming in at different times and Mercedes and Kurt were the only two Gryffindors from their year there.

Once they sat down and started pulling numerous amounts of food towards themselves, Mercedes turned to Kurt and started questioning him about his potions lessons. Ever since Kurt had told her that it was Sebastian who was tutoring him, Mercedes had been expecting him to come running to her, complaining about how awful he was. But Kurt was forced to explain that he wasn't actually being that bad, in fact he could almost be considered _tolerable. _

Kurt was just explaining how happy he was that he understood Golpalott's Third Law when Sam walked over to them. Kurt thought it would be best to leave them alone, so after giving Mercedes a pointed look he left the Great Hall.

Kurt really was happy for his two friends. He was. It was just sometimes he wanted his own relationship. Rachel had Finn and Mercedes had Sam and seeing them in their relationships just illuminated his own lack of one.

Kurt closed his eyes, forcing him not to think about these things. He kept repeating to himself that things would get better when he was older, just like he had done when the bullying had got really bad.

Sighing, he took the secret passage up to the common room which was a lot shorter. It came out on the opposite side of the seventh floor corridor to where the staircases were, so not many people knew about it. Looking around first to make sure there was no one nearby, Kurt clambered out of the passageway.

That was when he heard it.

'_Baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached,_

_Can't stop that feelin' for long, no_.'

Kurt knew that voice. Of course he knew that voice.

He felt as though someone had just punched him in the stomach. He looked around the corner of the little alcove where the voice was coming from and felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Blaine.

Blaine singing and dancing to Jeremiah. Blaine grinning like an idiot. Blaine getting close to Jeremiah. Invading his space. Clearly suggesting something intimate.

Was Kurt just being hopeful or did Jeremiah look as though he wasn't enjoying the song? Probably he was being hopeful.

Who wouldn't want Blaine Anderson to sing to them? Kurt felt something twist in his gut. He couldn't look any more.

He leaned against the stone wall, just out of sight of the two other boys. His breathing was becoming heavy and he rested his head against the stone wall, shutting his eyes, but immediately opened them again when the image of Blaine's happy face swam in front of him.

Kurt had known for some time that Blaine liked Jeremiah. But seeing _this_ just made everything a hundred times worse. It made the wound that Kurt had slowly healing open again. It hurt.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't stay and watch as the person he loved –he was pretty sure that he did still love Blaine – serenade another boy.

Blaine's voice, smooth and beautiful was floating out of the alcove.

_You makin' dogs wanna beg breaking them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

Pushing off the wall, he started walking quickly towards the common room. All the thoughts and feelings he had for Blaine resurfaced. Kurt felt like an idiot for ever trying to kiss Blaine.

Blaine. Who was so clearly infatuated with Jeremiah. Kurt had been able to see that from the way Blaine was looking at him. He had never ever looked at Kurt like that. He swallowed a couple of times trying not to let any tears fall.

_What could Blaine see in Jeremiah?_ Kurt was suddenly overtaken with jealously. _What did Jeremiah have that he didn't? How could Blaine like Jeremiah and not him? _

Kurt realised that he had got back to the entrance of the common room on autopilot and muttered the password to the Fat Lady, entering the common room.

He was making his way over to the sofas by the fire when he noticed that the atmosphere in the room was different from usual. It was tense and people were huddled in groups, talking quietly. He rubbed his eyes quickly, just to make sure there were no traces of tears and sat by the fire asking some of the people in his dorm what had happened.

'It's Karofsky.' One of them started to explain and Kurt felt nervousness overtake any feelings of jealously he had been feeling a second before, 'he tried… he attempted to commit suicide. He's in St. Mungos right now.'

Kurt felt frozen with shock. For a moment he just sat there, trying to process the information.

Karofsky had tried to kill himself. To take his life. Attempted suicide.

The words felt bitter and harsh, even inside his own head. His hand automatically covered his mouth in an attempt to stop his lip from trembling. He couldn't believe it. But half of him could. Could understand. Understand the want, the need of it all.

Tears started falling down his face but he hardly noticed. Not bothering to excuse himself he rose from the sofa and walked out of the common room.

He felt sick. How could he have been so wrapped up in being jealous of Jeremiah that he hadn't even realised that Karofsky had attempted suicide?

It was because of the bullying and mocking that he would have gotten as people realised he was gay, Kurt was sure that was the reason. Anger and grief rose inside him. How could people taunt someone all the way to suicide? How could people do that?

But he was so thankful that Karofsky had failed. He did not know what he would think if he had died. Kurt felt sicker at the thought.

Tears were falling rapidly down his cheeks as he walked faster and faster. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't really care. He recognised the portrait of Barnabus the Barmey and turned to enter the Come and Go room before realising, through his upset state, that someone else was already there.

It took him a while to recognise the person in the room, who was pacing backwards and forwards, their robes flying out behind him. Even when he did realise who it was, he was still tempted to leave. That was, until he noticed the persons face and suddenly became much more concerned for them instead.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** okayyy, sorry for how long this took and how this is really not a very long chapter and I still don't know if I like it 100% but yeah, sorry! thank you so much for everyone still reading this it means the world to me! :)

TW: quite a bit of mentions of suicide

* * *

Anger bubbled inside Sebastian. He paced, up and down, his footsteps echoing loudly in the quiet room. _It was his fault, wasn't it? His fucking fault. _Tears were starting to fall down his face but he was completely unaware of them. _Him and his stupid words, had led to this. Had led to that rope_.

His breathing was becoming sharp and ragged as the anger, annoyance and sadness welled up inside. _How could he have been so ignorant?_ He swallowed hard, trying to keep down more of the angry tears that threatened to fall. Guilt, nausea and anger threatened to overwhelm him, to engulf him all at once_._

He balled his fist into his palm and stopped pacing for a second, trying to regain control of his breath. He could remember his mother's own room, after she had "succeeded". The rope had still been dangling from the ornate bed post. The rope. Always the rope

Memories of the hurt and the anger that had filled him them were starting to take over again.

_The rope had just been swinging there blithely, in the early summer sun that filtered into the beautiful Parisian bedroom. Everything looked beautiful apart from that rope. _

Sebastian pressed the bottom of his palms into his eyes in an attempt to block out the memories.

'Sebastian?'

He whirled around, staring at the speaker of the voice. It was Kurt bloody Hummel. He was just standing in the door way, his face filled with shock and surprise. Sebastian felt like throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration. He just wanted to be alone.

'Fuck off.' He hated how his voice shook so he took a step closer to Kurt in an attempt to seem more threatening.

Kurt, however, did not move 'I...' A flash of worry flickered across his face before being replaced with determination. 'What's wrong?' Kurt bit his bottom lip when Sebastian's face filled with anger but firmly held Sebastian's gaze and Sebastian could tell he wasn't going to back down.

'Nothing's wrong, why the hell would anything be wrong?' Sebastian snapped, glaring at Kurt.

'Well, I… it's just you seem really pissed about something.'

'Yeah, your whiny little girls face being here,' Sebastian snarled at him, his hands balled in fists.

'I, look, are you okay?' Kurt took a step into the room, the door shutting behind him. The sound reverberated around the room making Sebastian jump.

'I'd be okay if you just took your over hair-sprayed head somewhere else.'

'Are you sure?' Kurt asked, ignoring Sebastian's blatant anger at him.

'I think I'd fucking know if I was pissed or not.'

'Did something happen, do you want to talk about it?' Kurt winced internally at the words but didn't say anything to take them back, he had told himself mere minutes ago that he was going to be more aware of people's problems and help them if he could.

'what are you? Some fucking counsellor?' Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, unsure why Kurt wouldn't just get the fucking idea and leave.

'No,' Kurt took a deep breath. 'But maybe I could get one of your friends and –'

'Oh ha fucking ha, Hummel, yes, let's embarrass me further by mocking me for not having actual friends.'

'I wasn't – ' Kurt started. He had thought Sebastian had a _best_ friend, that other smarmy Slytherin he was always hanging around with.

'No, of course you weren't. You just want me to be happy, don't you?' Sebastian let out a harsh, sarcastic laugh.

'Well I don't exactly enjoy seeing you like this,' Kurt snapped back. 'oh no of course you don't. You wouldn't want to see me – the person whose guts you hate most in the world – unhappy, wouldn't you?'

'oh don't flatter yourself; there are other people higher on my shit list than you.' Kurt was letting his anger take over him.

'oh really, how many? 1? 2 possibly?'

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. 'Sebastian, just because you're an annoying ass doesn't mean I want to see you like this.' Kurt gestured to where Sebastian had been pacing back and forth. 'What's wrong?'

Sebastian glared at him. Before saying, in a voice filled with false humour, 'oh no, there's nothing wrong,' he paused. 'Apart from the fact it was _my _fault Karofsky tried to commit suicide.'

Kurt was so shocked at this announcement that he couldn't form a reply.

'so don't worry, your hate for me isn't completely unfounded. I'm an ignorant bastard. It was my words. My teasing. My fault that he tried to kill himself.'

He was starting to speak faster and faster, his face screwed up in self loathing. Kurt felt slightly unhinged. He had never seen Sebastian so vulnerable and hurting so much.

'I guess you hate me because I'm a selfish dick who only replies in insults and can't handle anything serious. I mean Karofsky basically came out to me and what did I do? I did what I know best. I insulted him and mocked him. I didn't think.' His eyes were blazing with anger and bitterness, glaring at something just beyond Kurt which Kurt couldn't see. Kurt knew that Sebastian couldn't be fully aware of what he was saying as otherwise there would be no way he would saying this in front of him. 'I seem to forget to think a lot. I really am an asshole'

'Sebastian,' Kurt said tentatively, feeling the need to interrupt him before Sebastian got too caught up in his emotions.

Sebastian blinked rapidly, his gaze landing on Kurt and his eyes going wide as though he only just remembered Kurt was there. 'What the fuck am I even telling you this for?' Sebastian let out a self deprecating and bitter laugh, 'it's not like you care.' He shrugged, as though trying to shrug off his emotions. 'goodbye, gay-face,' he said with false bravado, lifting his hand in a mocking friendliness.

'Sebastian, don't. what you were saying – it's not true,' Kurt said, taking a small step to the left; effectively blocking the door from Sebastian.

'not true is it?' A cool exterior settled over Sebastian, his tone hard and pointed.

'Sebastian,' Kurt said in a placatory tone, unsure exactly what to say. He was overwhelmed with the fact that Sebastian had just admitted something that probably made him feel incredibly vulnerable. He might not know Sebastian very well but he could tell Sebastian was hurting a lot over this and he didn't want him doing something stupid.

'What?' Sebastian questioned in mock politeness, annoyed at the Hummel's concern.

'I...' Kurt hesitated. 'Please, I promise you Sebastian, that whatever Karofsky attempted to do was not your fault.

Sebastian let out a harsh, disbelieving laugh. 'You don't understand. It would be better if you just left.'

Kurt sighed, he really didn't want to leave Sebastian like this, but he didn't want to exacerbate him further. After moments of silence trickled by with Sebastian glaring at an unmoving Kurt, Sebastian broke it; 'I said, get the fuck out of here.' He wasn't shouting, his voice was low and filled with anger.

'Not until you realise that it wasn't your fault.'

'Bordel de merde. Casse-toi!' _For crying out loud. Fuck off._

French? When had Sebastian spoken French? Sebastian then started muttering so quickly in rapid French that Kurt couldn't quite pick everything up. Something about Sebastian's mother? And how he 'should have noticed' with Karofsky?

'Sebastian, ce n'etait pas ta faute,' _it wasn't your fault. _Kurt cried, trying to drown out Sebastian's ranting, naturally switching into French as well.

Sebastian looked over at Kurt and muttered, 'C'est vrai? Parce que il semble –' _really? __Because it seems – _

Sebastian broke off, suddenly frowning at Kurt. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before saying in surprise, 'Tu parles Français?' _you speak French? _

Kurt nodded. 'Ma mère était Française. _My mother was French_'.

'Mother's, what's the good of them?' Sebastian exclaimed, switching into English and shaking his head bitterly.

Kurt frowned at this. He wondered what had happened with Sebastian's own mother. He had never really given much thought to Sebastian's home life.

'fuck.' Sebastian said suddenly, staring at Kurt. His eyes had lost that glassy nature they had had earlier and they were staring at Kurt filled with horror, as though he was repulsed by what he had said to him. 'I need to go,' he muttered quickly.

Sebastian ran a hand distractedly through his hair, before moving swiftly past Kurt avoiding his gaze. This time Kurt let him go, he wasn't sure he could say anything else to make Sebastian believe him.

He paused at the door, turning around and saying; 'Hummel, you tell anyone about this, about me or what I said or anything, and I will ruin you.' There wasn't the usual harshness behind the words and Kurt was pretty sure he was still shaking slightly.

'I won't, don't worry,' Kurt replied truthfully.

Sebastian nodded awkwardly before turning to walk out again.

Before Kurt could help himself he called, 'are you sure you're okay?'

Sebastian spun around again and paused. He shook his head stiffly before repeating his threats. Without another word he flung open the door and took off down the corridor, the sound of the door slamming echoing around the now suddenly silent room.

Kurt felt drained. For a while he just stood completely still, just thinking, before slipping into the nearest chair.

He could not believe what had just happened. He couldn't get the look of utter remorse on Sebastian's face off his mind. The way his green eyes had been shinning with unshed tears. The way his lip had shaken when he had spoken.

Kurt couldn't believe how _vulnerable _he had just seen Sebastian. For the first time Kurt had seen past the walls of snarky defence to something rawer, as though Sebastian was a real person.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his thoughts. After minutes of just staring into space he walked across the empty room and sat down at the piano.

Within minutes of starting playing he felt his thoughts evaporate. The feelings of worry for Sebastian dissipated as his fingers glided smoothly over the keys. Only concentrating on the movement of his hands, he allowed himself to get lost in the sheer beauty of the music.

When the last notes finally trickled off, Kurt pulled back from the piano suddenly feeling fairly emotionless. He felt empty. The whole morning had completely drained him. Blaine and that Hufflepuff, Karofsky and his attempted suicide and now Sebastian. Kurt felt completely overwhelmed.

He forced himself off the stool and wandered slowly back to the common room.

'Fortuna Major,' he muttered as he reached the Fat Lady a few minutes later. She glared at him, giving him a lecture on not interrupting someone when they were practicing singing, to which Kurt just had enough energy to roll his eyes, before swinging open.

Once inside, Kurt noticed Blaine sitting near the hearth, gazing at the dying embers, an ignored book open on his lap.

'Blaine?' He asked, walking over and collapsing on the puffy armchair next to him.

Blaine started out of his reverie, 'Kurt,' he mumbled, looking dazed. 'I…hey.' Blaine shifted uncomfortably, his eyes darting around.

Kurt sighed, he wasn't sure he could spend another hour or so with an emotional Blaine, he was too tired and drained. 'Are you okay?' he asked cautiously.

'Fine,' Blaine said, shaking his head as though clearing his thoughts. 'I've missed hanging around with you.' Blaine's voice was a mixture between thoughtful and regretful.

Kurt pushed all remaining thoughts of Jeremiah, Karofsky and Sebastian out of his mind and instead asked, 'shall we go to lunch? To catch up?'

Blaine nodded, smiling, before launching into a story about something that had happened in his charms class the previous day. Kurt grinned back at Blaine, realising just how much he had missed his best friend.

* * *

That night, Kurt lay in bed, staring at the top of his four-poster. He couldn't sleep. His mind was buzzing. After having lunch together, Kurt and Blaine had sat in the common room doing homework together, nevertheless things had still felt forced between them. For the whole afternoon the image of Blaine singing to that Hufflepuff had continually flittered through his mind, making it hard for Kurt to concentrate.

Also, rumours surrounding Karofsky's suicide attempt had been passed from person to person continually throughout the afternoon. People were regarding it as gossip. Speculating over what had happened. Kurt barely heard one person express empathy or sorrow for Karofsky. They were almost mocking him. Kurt had been seething with anger. It was fair to say that barely any homework had been done.

And then there was Sebastian. Sebastian who had blamed himself for Karofsky's attempt. He wasn't to blame though, he couldn't be. And Sebastian had spoken French? When had he learnt to speak that fluently? He wasn't French himself was he? And what had he said about his mother – he had mentioned her in the same context as suicide, but surely that didn't mean...

Kurt rolled over, so he was staring through the gap in his curtains out of the window. He could just see the moon hovering beyond the school grounds. There was something about the moon and the night sky littered with stars which always made Kurt feel more at peace. That was why he loved being by the window. Somehow the sheer depth of the sky made all his worries smaller almost.

It wasn't working tonight though. He still felt incredibly overwhelmed and his thoughts wouldn't stop.

Blaine. Karofsky. Sebastian.

He had never given much thought to Sebastian's home life. He had merely assumed he had a perfect pureblood family. He had always envisioned Sebastian being the only child, strutting around some manner ordering hundreds of obedient house elves around, whilst his mother and father doted on him.

This idea had first been disproved when Sebastian's sister arrived at Hogwarts. The fact that Sebastian wasn't an only child had been shock enough. This idea that Sebastian's mother might have committed suicide was so too much. She couldn't have. Could she?

Kurt groaned inwardly. Wishing the questions and the thoughts would stop. He rolled out of bed and staggered over to the jug of water, ignoring the few disturbed grunts from the other boys in the dormitory.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to discuss this with someone. Not for gossip reasons but simply to clear his head. He had promised Sebastian he wouldn't though and he would keep his word.

He wished he had never gone to the room of requirement. Wished he had stopped using it as a haven once he had found Sebastian there the first time. Who knew they would both find comfort in the same place?

But then maybe it was a good thing Kurt had found Sebastian there? Maybe he had stopped Sebastian doing something stupid?

Settling down on the window ledge Kurt leaned against one of the glass panes, staring out over the grounds.

He remembered when, less than two years ago, he had sat here thinking about how shit everything was. He had hated life then. Been close to attempting what Karofsky had done. He had been getting bullied every single day. Called every slur the people in this place knew. Been hounded and beaten down. And he hadn't been able to see a way out.

A chill went down his spine as he remembered the thoughts that had gone through his head. They still scared him. The things he had contemplated doing. What he had thought might make it all better. He was so so grateful he had never had the courage to go through with anything like that. He was so thankful with where he was now.

Kurt's eyes flickered out over the grounds: over the Quidditch pitch, where he had spent many Saturday mornings watching Blaine and cheering on Gryffindor; the lake where he and the others had lounged on the weekend doing homework and chatting about nothing in particular; and the gate which led into Hogsmeed where he'd had butterbeer to warm him up and come out of Honeydukes with his pockets bursting. Kurt smiled at the memories. Even though things hurt right now, he was so glad to be alive.

Kurt took another sip on his water, making up his mind to try and get permission to go and see Karofsky in St. Mungos. Kurt really wanted to talk to him.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: **I don't understand how three weeks have passed from my last update, i'm sorry! Anyway, thank you to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed etc. it makes me really happy! Also this is kinda short! oh and I've taken some liberties and i'm assuming that for something as dramatic as Karofsky's suicide attempt he would go to St. Mungo's instead of the hospital wing (like Katie Bell)

* * *

Kurt was nervous. It had been just under a week since he had found Sebastian in the room of requirement and Kurt hadn't seen him since. They hadn't made eye contact in their classes. Sebastian hadn't even mocked or teased him. Honestly, it felt as though Sebastian was practically ignoring him – which, Kurt thought, he probably was.

Kurt was unsure if Sebastian was even going to be at their weekly tutoring session that night. However, Sebastian had made a promise to Snape and if there was one person Sebastian respected it was Snape. Though Kurt couldn't understand why. Snape had awful hair, which was always oily and gross, he was also cruel and mean. Actually, maybe his horrible personality was the main reasons that Sebastian respected him.

Sighing, Kurt descended the steps that led to Snape's office. He didn't understand why they kept having lessons there; it wasn't like Snape ever came in to check on them.

He pushed open the door and realised that Sebastian was already sitting in his chair, straight backed and stiff, staring at the desk as though he too wanted to be anywhere but here.

As the door creaked slightly Sebastian turned round and gave Kurt an awkward nod.

Sebastian couldn't believe how much he had let slip to Kurt, last weekend. Afterwards he had gone back to his dormitory and lain on his four-poster regretting every word. He couldn't quite remember everything he had said when he had rambled in French, but he knew he had said something about his mother. Sebastian hated discussing his feelings; he couldn't believe that so much had poured out to Hummel of all people.

He was still berating himself for Karofsky's attempted suicide and wasn't sure he would ever stop hating himself for it. Quidditch that week had been horrible. They had stood around awkwardly, all of them regretting what they had said, feeling Karofsky's absence before one guy had said, 'I hope he has better luck next time'. Andrew had been so pissed at this that he had kicked him off the team, leaving them two players down despite the fact that they had their Gryffindor match not long after the Christmas holidays.

Sebastian had barely slept this week, instead lying awake thinking about Karofsky and feeling so inexplicably guilty. Guilt wasn't really an emotion he was used to feeling. Usually he had no regrets. He wasn't someone who cared about anything.

Also this whole thing had brought up loads of recollections of his mum. Before Karofsky's attempt, the memories of her had been pushed far down, only resurfacing when Jack wanted stories. He had tried so hard to stamp out all the feelings he had had when she died.

He tried to forget everything about that day, trying not to dwell on how she had acted in the morning before, blocking out the memories of how beautiful the room had looked when he had found the rope and never thinking about the many hours spent at the hospital. Those memories were too painful and he hated having them brought up now.

When Hummel arrived that evening, Sebastian turned around and grimaced at him, fiddling nervously with the corner of the essay he had been planning to look at today. Kurt sat down in his usual chair trying to smile back, although it ended up looking really forced.

It was in that minute that Sebastian realised just how awkward this was going to be. His gaze left Kurt as he stared around, searching for the right thing to say.

Eventually he muttered, 'look, Hummel.' He used Hummel's last name because it was easier to distance himself then. Easier to prove that they were not friends. They were just people in the same year. Hummel was just someone he was tutoring. 'Let's just get some things settled.' Sebastian's tone was harsh and Kurt flinched ever so slightly before nodding.

'What I said last week was just me well...getting rid of all my emotions on the first person that walked by. I was pissed and upset. But I'm not anymore. So let's move on and forget about it. So I can go back to hating your mud...muggleborn ass in peace,' Sebastian had almost said, "mudblood" but since Karofsky's attempted suicide he was determined not to be too mean on purpose and Sebastian was coming to realise that for Kurt 'mudblood' as being on the same level as 'faggot'; a deeming term.

'Yes, definitely,' Kurt said immediately, nodding and looking as relieved as Sebastian felt.

Sighing, Sebastian placed the essay he was clutching on the desk, a quill in his hand as he prepared to go through it with Kurt.

Kurt was a stubborn learner. He couldn't just accept things, he had to know why. Which was where his biggest problem was with potions. Most of potions was just learning how it was brewed, the magic needed to help the brew and the effects of the potion. However, Kurt needed to know why adding a certain ingredient changed the consequences of the potion. He would never just accept what Sebastian told him. Luckily, Sebastian was good enough at Potions to answer all of his questions, however irksome he found them.

Today, however, Kurt hadn't questioned any of the things they were looking at, he nodded passively at every point that Sebastian made and scribbled them down on a piece of spare parchment. He didn't even answer back or question, he simply accepted.

Sebastian would have said something, made some snide comment or joke about why Kurt wasn't questioning everything, however he wanted to go as soon as he could. That was one of the reasons he had chosen to look at Vertitsirum today: it wasn't very complicated and didn't take long to go through.

Sebastian hated how awkward this was. He had never felt so vulnerable to anyone ever before and he just wanted to disappear somewhere. Kurt had seen a lot of his insecurities and if he was perfectly honest it scared him slightly – only slightly.

'So you get why it has to be brewed for a whole lunar month?' Sebastian said, using his quill to point out what he was saying.

Kurt nodded, 'yep.' Although, if Kurt was honest he had no idea why, but he was just going to accept it.

'Great.' Sebastian said with false bravado before saying, 'well I think that's it for today.' he grinned when Kurt let out a sigh of obvious relief; clearly he wasn't the only one who had been hugely uncomfortable.

At Sebastian raised eyebrows Kurt hurriedly said, 'oh that was just hard... that's all.'

Sebastian nearly snorted at the blatant lie. 'Bullshit,' he muttered, although there was no heat behind it. Kurt blushed, if possible, even redder and started fiddling with the clasp of his messenger bag.

Sebastian stood up, rubbing his hands together, wanting to do something because it felt so damn awkward.

Kurt slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and stared at Sebastian.

"Can you fucking leave already?" Sebastian swallowed, forcing himself not to say the words out loud.

'Right.' Kurt seemed to be chewing on his words and Sebastian just wanted to kick him out. 'I should go,' Kurt said gesturing to the door.

"you think so?" once again Sebastian refrained from saying anything out loud instead he just nodded stiffly in response.

Was it Sebastian's imagination or was Hummel walking exceedingly slowly to the door. His hand was on the door handle when he turned and Sebastian almost groaned out loud.

'Sebastian,' Kurt said slowly in that tone that meant he was about to broach either an awkward topic or private one.

_Oh_ _god. _Hummel's tone of voice and the use of Sebastian's first name, made Sebastian panic;_ he wasn't going to bring up last week was he?_

'Look,' Sebastian tried to cut in but Kurt continued, holding up a hand.

'Sebastian I have permission to see Karofsky in St. Mungo's tomorrow. Do you want to come?' the words came out in a rush and left Sebastian slightly speechless.

'What?'

'I wondered if you wanted to see Karofsky with me tomorrow?' There was silence as Sebastian tried to process the words. Seeing Karofsky. In hospital. Recovering from his attempted suicide.

Apparently his shock was still showing on his face as Kurt started babbling, 'It doesn't matter if you don't, it was just a thought. Stupid really. Sorry. I'll just go. Sorry.'

Kurt was just pulling open the door, muttering under his breath when Sebastian called, 'Wait.' Kurt turned, still bright red. 'Yeah, I... yeah, I think it would be good for me to go.' Sebastian nodded as though trying to convince himself.

'Really?' Hummel asked, his eyes widening.

'Yeah.' He grimaced. 'So, I... can I meet you somewhere?' he asked after a moment of silence.

'Oh, of course.' Kurt said, flustered. '10 o'clock McGonagall's office?' Sebastian nodded.

Suddenly he was regretting his decision. It had been hard enough getting through a couple of hours tutoring let alone going to St. Mungo's together.

'oh and Sebastian, you need to wear muggle clothes. Okay?'

Sebastian let out a fake groan, 'oh god, does that mean you are going to be wearing girl's clothes?'

Kurt rolled his eyes and said, 'actually, I think you'll find that fashion has no gender, even in the muggle world.'

'If you wear a dress, so help me god,' Sebastian muttered, his face screwed up in horror at the thought.

'Well if I wore a dress then at least everyone would be able to see my amazing legs,' Kurt grinned as Sebastian winced again.

'oh god, the mental pictures, no.'

Kurt started laughing as Sebastian flapped his hands in front of his face. There was this feeling that some of the balance had been restored and a feeling of relief flooded Kurt. The stiff atmosphere that had been heavy in the room before had been lifted slightly and they were back to their insults.

Sebastian looked up at Kurt and frowned as Kurt continued to laugh. 'It's not funny, Gayface. They are scarring images, especially as it's likely that I will see them in real life.'

'Maybe I should just wear a nice frilly dress for your benefit tomorrow anyway,' Kurt muttered thoughtfully but grinning when Sebastian looked horrified.

'no, no it's fine,' he assured Kurt quickly. 'But, seriously? You _actually _have a dress at school.'

'I guess you'll see tomorrow.' Sebastian gave another groan and raised an eyebrow at Kurt who, grinning, turned to leave.

When the door clicked shut behind Kurt, Sebastian felt a weird mixture of feelings. Pleased that Hummel and him had actually traded some version of insults that evening, even if they had felt far more genial than usual. However, he was also nervous about tomorrow. He was scared about seeing Karofsky. What was he supposed to say to him, despite apologising profusely?

What happened if he couldn't do go in, couldn't talk to him, couldn't even go into the hospital? He had to. He needed to see Karofsky, see that he was alright and hear Karofsky say that it wasn't entirely his fault. But it was, wasn't it?

Sebastian put his head in his hands and flopped back into his chair, as the questions started again .

'Sebastian.' He looked up as Snape came waltzing into the room. 'Was lady face being a pain as usual?'

Sebastian blinked, trying to register what Snape was saying. 'what? Oh, yeah, nothing out of the ordinary.'

'is he getting _anywhere_?' Snape asked, coming further in to the room and sitting down behind his desk. 'I really don't want to have anyone fail NEWT potions,' Snape sighed.

'Well, I don't think he's going to be getting any Os anytime soon.'

Snape laughed, 'no, neither do I, really.' He dipped his quill into the ink well and drew out a piece of parchment, Sebastian took that as his queue to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: **Sorry this is really really late! I just had a mountain of exams and then got extremely busy! But I now have a lot of time to write :D anyway; just saying that Karofsky might seem a little OOC - i really don't think i'm that good at writing him! But yeah, thank you for all the notifications its awesome :D

* * *

'Sorry?' Professor McGonagall peered over her square spectacles to stare at Kurt. 'Sebastian Smythe?' She questioned, her eyebrows knotting together in a frown. When Kurt nodded she blinked, swallowed her incredulity and waved her wand above the box of files sitting on her desk. Sebastian's file rose out and she caught it firmly in her hand. 'Everything seems to be in order,' she muttered after rifling through it for a few minutes, 'his Hogsmeade form is here and so are all his other legal documents.'

Kurt nodded again, a small rush of relief washing over him; having noticed the astonishment in Professor McGonagall's eyes he had feared that she would question him about why Sebastian was coming.

'You did tell him the correct time, didn't you, Hummel?' She asked, after a moment of silence, glancing at the clock above the wall, which showed it was nearing 10am.

Kurt nodded and said, 'I'm sure he'll be here.'

Professor McGonagall wasn't so sure. She understood Kurt's reasons for wanting to see Karofsky – indeed he had explained them in depth to her – but she was unsure of Sebastian's motive. Perhaps Sebastian and Karofsky were friends? She knew they were both on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

But why was Hummel acting as though it was nothing to be spending a whole day with the other boy? Last time she had seen them they had been at each other's throats attempting to start a duel.

As it neared 10 past, Kurt started to look shifty. Doubts crept into his mind and he wondered if he had been too rash in asking Sebastian to join him. For the first time this fear overrode his fear of seeing Karofsky again.

* * *

Sebastian knew he was late. Nervous thoughts had plagued him the night before, preventing him from falling asleep until after 4 in the morning, meaning he had over slept that morning. Wiping his hands on the inside of his jeans pockets out of nerves, he raced up the stairs. He could barely believe he was wearing jeans whilst wondering around Hogwarts. The only time he wore muggle clothes was to and from the station, beyond that he wore cloaks and robes almost constantly.

Sighing, he ran up the last few steps and pushed open the door to Professor McGonagall's office with his still sweaty hand. He burst through, the door slamming the wall to the left of it and causing Professor McGonagall to look up and Kurt to swivel round in his chair, both of them looking at him with undisguised distaste.

'Smythe, have you ever heard of something called knocking? Or – you know – being on time?'

Sebastian shifted awkwardly from one foot to the next before muttering, 'sorry. Over slept.' His tone made it sound as though he was more ashamed for saying sorry than really apologetic.

McGonagall waited, staring at Sebastian, before realising that was the best reply she was going to get and shook her head. 'Right then,' she cleared her throat, gesturing for Sebastian to sit in the seat next to Kurt in front of her desk. She quickly gave the piece of paper in front of her a once over before saying, 'I need both of you back by five. We have opened the floo network especially for this trip. After five it may well have to be shut in the interest of security, so please don't make things difficult and make sure to be back before five.'

At this her eyes wandered over the two boys sitting in front of her desk both nodding mutely, their nervousness showing around the edges of both of their confident demeanours. She sighed and twisted in her seat. It looked as though she was going to say something but she stopped and silence spread between them for a while. There was so much being left unsaid, so many questions unanswered, and everyone in the room knew that.

'Right, well,' McGonagall muttered briskly, pushing herself out of her chair and collecting the pot sitting on the mantelpiece. 'Sebastian, if you want to go first?' Sebastian rose with a silent nod and took some floo powder from the pot she offered him. 'Now, remember to get out at Purges and Dowse.'

Sebastian threw the powder into the flames and stepped in after. He had travelled so many times by floo powder that he hardly gave it a second thought to the emerald green flames licking him from all sides anymore.

'Wait for me, Symthe,' Kurt called, getting to his feet as well, and giving him a grimace. Sebastian winked but couldn't muster the ability to smile back.

'Purges and Dowse,' Sebastian cried and with that, he was swallowed by the flames around him.

As Kurt moved to take some floo powder from the pot as well, Professor McGonagall clasped his arm. It was possibly the first physical contact Kurt had had with his head of house.

'I hope you find David well,' she said in a slightly chocked voice. Kurt had never seen Professor McGonagall look so ill at ease. He stared at her silently for a moment before she spoke again, 'it's just such a tragic affair, for everyone.'

Kurt just nodded again and muttered, 'I know, Professor,' he manoeuvred himself out of her grip and gathered up a handful of glittering powder and just as he stepped into the licking flames he smiled as warmly as he could at her.

* * *

'Where have you been?' Sebastian snapped as Kurt came tumbling out of the grate, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot looking extremely uncomfortable.

'I followed you right away,' Kurt said, getting up and brushing himself down. 'It's not like I can control how fast I travel through the floo.'

'You were just so long I thought you might have got lost, I know the floo network can be hard for people like you,' Sebastian muttered, looking round at all the craters and boxes filled to bursting with merchandise which filled the back room.

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes and just ignored the insult. 'Through there,' he said instead, nodding at the door when it became clear Sebastian wasn't going to lead the way. They walked as surreptitiously as they could through the door and into the main part of the shop, Sebastian frowning the whole way, looking disapprovingly around the shop which is packed with muggles.

'Why did we come through a muggle shop?' He asked the minute they were out of the crowded confectionary shop and on the muggle street outside.

Kurt looked at him in confusion for a second before replying, 'one of the owners is a witch and her partner is a muggle. It has varied over the generations, but there is always some wizard blood being passed down and ever since the hospital was set up in Purge and Dowse they have given permission to open their fireplace to the floo network. You can't arrive by floo to the hospital, it's too "unhygienic,"'

Sebastian nodded, his gaze leaving Kurt's face and turning to look at the passersby around them. 'Look at all of them,' he said after a while, staring at a couple of young women using a cash machine, whilst ogling stationary photographs in a muggle magazine.

Kurt frowned, 'you mean muggles?' He looked at Sebastian with utter disgust written on his face, getting annoyed now; he was already on edge from the prospect of seeing Karofsky again. 'My parents are muggles. You know, just because you and your parents are wizards doesn't make you any more special.'

For a second Sebastian looked actually abashed before – in an effort to release the tension between them – he muttered, 'I don't need magic to know that I'm just awesomely special.'

'Sometimes I wonder how you aren't weighed down by that incredibly large ego?' Kurt gave a small smile, feeling better that things had been reverted to how they usually were between the two of them.

Sebastian let out a small, stilted chuckle before looking round and saying, 'Hummel, are you sure we're going the right way?'

'Of course, it's just down there,' he pointed at the abandoned department store, the name only half visable due to the paint having fallen off on some letters, a bit further along down the street. 'Haven't you ever been here before?' Kurt looked at Sebastian curiously: Sebastian had an all magical family, why wouldn't he have been to St Mungo's even just for a small trip.

Even Kurt had been a couple of times just because of staying with Rachel and Blaine during the summer (more than once they had checked Cooper in for a brief stay after some Quidditch related injury where he had been trying to show off to Kurt).

'I grew up in France,' Sebastian snapped, 'and besides why do I need to know where the stupid hospital is.'

Sebastian had tried to avoid any hospitals since leaving France and this was one of the reasons Sebastian was nervous today, the last time he had been in hospital - any hospital - had been for his mum. He hated it. He associated white washed walls, plastic chairs and squeaky mattresses with tears, heartache and her.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Sebastian's sharp tone but said nothing: he had been expecting Sebastian to be fairly defensive today. Kurt stopped abruptly just outside the shop and turned so he was facing the window.

'How the fuck do we get in?' Sebastian asked, looking unimpressed.

'Shh,' Kurt flapped his hand in Sebastian's general direction and started whispering to the mannequin on the other side of the glass. Sebastian just stared at him, completely confused.

'We are visitors, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Symthe, here to see David Karofsky.'

What the fuck was Hummel doing, talking to a fucking mannequin? Sebastian thought, opening his mouth to say something but this time Kurt silenced him by walking through the glass. Except it wasn't glass anymore. Sebastian shrugged and followed right behind him.

Although Sebastian was a wizard and had seen – what many people would consider – many abnormal things, he often remained surprised at the extent to which wizards went to uphold the statue of secrecy. Nevertheless he barely blinked twice as they suddenly emerged into a large spacious hospital entrance hall.

He looked round, trying to adjust to the garish glow of the lights above and found himself shaking slightly. Although different to the hospital in France, it had that same distinct smell and atmosphere of any hospital. Suddenly it felt as though he was floating, memories resurfaced and all the healers around them became the one that had delivered the news. The present and the past seemed to become one. Unable to split the two apart, Sebastian felt that crushing feeling wash over him. Images and memories merging. Everything was coming together.

'Sebastian,' he whipped round and found Kurt's hand on his arm, a concerned expression on his face.

'What?'

'I've said your name like three times now, is everything alright?'

'Everything's fine.' Sebastian snapped, missing the slightly offended look on Kurt's face as he tugged himself out of Kurt's grip and walked over to the queue coming from the receptionist's counter, leaving Kurt staring behind him for a second. Kurt joined him quickly and they stood beside each other in silence, waiting impatiently.

'How can I help you?' The reception asked in a sickly voice, when they finally got to the counter.

'We want to see David Karofsky,'

'What's he in for?' The question caused silence between the two boys. Sebastian looked down at his shoes, unsure if he could utter the words.

'Attempted suicide,' Kurt eventually chocked out. 'Came in just over a week ago.'

'Ah, yes,' the reception muttered, no emotion going through her heavy lidded eyes. 'Third floor, end corridor. Used for more mental and only basic physical help. Also more protection and greater security.'

Kurt had just time to mutter out a thanks when the receptionist called, 'next,' and another group were shuffling forward – supporting a man who seemed incapable of letting go of a plant pot.

* * *

Unsure entirely of how he got there, Sebastian suddenly found himself right in front of Karofsky's ward. He could hear Kurt chatting with the healer, something about how everything had gone since Karofsky had arrived. Sebastian was totally focused on the nameplate on the door: under a list of other names that meant nothing was David Karofsky. And it had been Sebastian who had put his name there.

No. Sebastian shook his head trying to rid himself of those thoughts. But no matter how many times he told himself it wasn't his fault a mountain of guilt would cascade over him.

'Seb?' Kurt came up to him, and Sebastian turned and stared at him. He was too filled with emotions to notice the nickname yet he frowned at Kurt for a moment before Kurt said, 'do you want to go first or –?'

'Yes, please. I want to go first.' Sebastian said immediately, nodding his head and squeezing the fabric on the inside of his jeans pocket.

* * *

There were three people in the room when Sebastian entered: a scrawny little boy curled up on his side, his eyes shut, only the tips of his hands and his face visible over his duvet and a girl sitting up in her bed opposite the boy, reading a book and smiling softly, her eyes flickered up to Sebastian as he shut the door behind him. He tried to grimace at her but she just gave him a mistrustful look and went back to her book.

At the back of the ward was Karofsky, his face was turned away, facing the window but Sebastian knew it was him.

He took a couple of deep breaths and felt a weird calm wash over him. It was peculiar that this feeling should overcome him now, when he was mere seconds away from doing what he had been dreading. He moved towards Karofsky, slowly and quietly, fearful of upsetting the gentle stillness that was settled over the ward.

'Karofsky?' he muttered as he approached his bed and came around on the side of the window. He wasn't asleep as Sebastian had feared he might be for a moment, instead he was just lying on his side, staring out of the window, a far off look in his eyes. He blinked rapidly as Sebastian came into his sight line.

'Sebastian?' He frowned, as though trying to work out if Sebastian was real or not.

'Yeah, it's me,' Sebastian muttered, pulling up a chair from where it was just sitting tucked in the corner.

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to pick up the receptionist,' Sebastian muttered dryly, although he wasn't sure why he was joking now.

'What the old lady who looks a bit like a bat?'

'I was joking.' Sebastian muttered awkwardly when it became clear that Karofsky didn't see that. Karofsky gave a small smile which only widened when Sebastian said, 'I came to see you, obviously.'

The smile vanished suddenly though, for no apparent and Karofsky asked, 'why?'

'Why what?'

'Why did you come see me? So you can go back and laugh at me with all your friends. Oh Karofsky's so stupid he can't even kill himself properly,'

'No, nothing like,' Sebastian said quickly, his eyes widening in horror, 'I guess I mainly came to say I'm sorry,'

'Sorry?'

Sebastian nodded, 'I'm sorry I didn't respect what you told me, I'm sorry I didn't notice you were upset, I'm sorry you're here.' Once Sebastian had started apologising he couldn't stop, his apologies poured out in torrents and Karofsky was so shocked that he could barely do anything. Sebastian went on for so long (sometimes saying things which he wished he had been able to say to his mum and was so glad he could say to Karofsky) that the girl reading the book looked around a fairly interested expression on her face.

Eventually Karofsky interrupted him, scared by how much Sebastian was shaking, 'Sebastian stop,'

They had never been on first name basis, not really. Sebastian frowned and looked down at his hands and muttered just one more apology. Karofsky wanted to reach out and touch Sebastian's shoulder, make sure he was okay but he was scared that was breaking some unspoken barrier.

'Please, you don't have to apologise,' when Sebastian looked as though he was going to argue with that, Karofsky said, 'it's my fault I'm here and mine alone. Just because you weren't the nicest person doesn't mean that you are the reason I'm here.'

'But – ' Sebastian started but stopped at the small shake of Karofsky's head. Silence fell between them and suddenly back was Sebastian's worry and gone was his calm. He suddenly wished he'd never come here. Sebastian ran his hands up and down his thighs, trying to get rid of his restlessness.

He eventually broke the silence by asking, 'Are you glad it didn't work?' His voice was soft and he was curious, partly because - although he would never admit it - it was something he had always wanted to know about his mother; how she would have felt if her suicide hadn't worked.

Karofsky nodded slowly, 'I guess. I think I was just scared of... I don't know... myself?' He looked at Sebastian wanting to see some sort of recognition of these feelings. 'I hated the idea that I might be... well... gay and I hated how other people would perceive me, especially my dad. And then I hated the rumours and thinking that I was different and wasn't natural and all of that _shit_.'

Sebastian felt something in the pit of his stomach as he watched Karofsky try to grapple with his thoughts. He knew those feelings, he had tried to come to terms with them himself. All the hate and constantly being told that you aren't good enough because of who you love and seeing the disappoint and dislike when you finally tell the people you loved. (If there was one day Sebastian never wanted to think about again it was the day he told his father and had seen his father look at him as though he was some freak).

'And then I just got really tired of the hating and all this feeling out of place and abnormal,' Karofsky was saying and something flashed through his eyes which made him look so vulnerable that Sebastian felt scared for a moment. 'There are still times when I wish I didn't like boys and moments when – ' he broke off, shrugging, looking unsure about what he wanted to say. 'But I am glad I'm still here, things are good. I'm no longer scared of who I am?' He raised his voice at the end as though he still wasn't sure what he felt and was looking for reassurance still. 'God that all sounded so g –' he stopped himself and instead said, 'mushy, didn't it?'

Sebastian smiled but just shook his head, 'not at all.' Sebastian understood what he was saying. Growing up in a place that makes you feel guilty for something you cannot change was something that, like Karofsky, Sebastian had felt acutely.

After a moments silence Karofsky started asking questions about Hogwarts and Sebastian told him everything he could think of. It was weird, they hadn't been close at all, mere teammates, but suddenly it felt as though they had been friends for ages as they sat their discussing the possibilities of a romance between Madame Pince and Filch.

Karofsky was also really eager to hear all about the Quidditch team, so Sebastian told him all about what Andrew had said and watched as Karofsky blushed but couldn't help grin. They also talked about the upcoming game against Gryffindor and Karofsky made Sebastian swear to win it for him. Sebastian tried to find out if Karofsky would be able to play in the next matches but from the way Karofsky spoke it didn't sound as if he would return to Hogwarts at all, and Sebastian didn't want to press it.

Eventually their conversation petered out and they found themselves sitting in a slightly awkward silence. So Sebastian muttered, 'look Karofsky there is someone else here to see you, so I should probably go.'

Karofsky nodded, but clearly looked quite upset and Sebastian couldn't help but wonder how many visitors the boy had had. 'Don't hesitate to send me an owl, okay? Anytime and about anything,' Sebastian pushed himself out of his chair and smiled as Karofsky nodded. 'See you around, Karofsky,' Sebastian called making his way to the exit of the ward.

As he came out a suddenly weight felt as though it was being released off his shoulders. He nodded at Kurt and silently Kurt rose and grimaced at Sebastian. 'How was it?' Kurt asked as they came within a foot of each other.

'It was good,' Sebastian said, nodding slowly but his mind seemed too filled with fog to articulate anything more. Kurt looked at him shrewdly as though trying to gage something more from Sebastian's facial expression. 'I'll just sit over here,' Sebastian muttered and indicated the seat which Kurt had just vacated.

Kurt nodded and tugged on his blouse and Sebastian could see that he was mentally preparing himself.

Sebastian felt as though he was in a daze, or even a dream, it was like nothing was real anymore. He sat down in the plastic chair, staring at the white door which Kurt had just gone through. He felt nothing, just empty and drained. His brain felt as though it was turning to mush as he found himself incapable to think of anything.

He didn't know how long he sat there, thinking and feeling nothing, his eyes fixated on the door, but suddenly Kurt was coming out and sitting in the chair next to him, a watery smile on his face.

Finally something went through Sebastian. He realised that sitting next to him was someone who might not have gone through the same experiences but had undoubtedly gone through something similar. And he felt this weird comradery as they sat there in silence. It was a similar feeling to what he had felt sitting in Karofsky's room today. They might not all be best friends but they were all linked in the way that the majority of the world perceived them.

Kurt eventually muttered, 'things will be better one day.' They still didn't move, Sebastian didn't even turn to look at Kurt, they just sat questioning why they had been left with the bullies that picked on them, the fathers that hated them and a whole world mocking them until they gave up.

'I need some fresh air,' Kurt eventually sighed, standing up and turning to look at Sebastian. 'Coming?' Sebastian nodded and gave him a half smile, standing up and wondering if there was any way he could persuade Kurt to get some coffee before going back to school.

* * *

**So I didn't write Kurt and Karofsky's scene because I really like the way it is done in cannon (surprisingly) and I didn't want to ruin that! Thank you for reading :DD**


End file.
